Harry Potter - LGBT Edition
by LGBTGirl
Summary: 'Harry Potter' but rewritten and changed in order to appeal to every type of individual and make it appropriate for our current generation. A diverse inclusion of sexualities, genders and cultures will be featured. Year 1 to Year 7 of the journey. Harry/Hermione/Draco and Sirius/Lupin as well as other pairings... *NEW CHAPTER UP!*
1. Hogwarts School of LGBT

**Chapter 1:** _Ok so..._

 _I respect J.K. Rowling a lot. Her books were pretty good for their time but unfortunately the books aren't progressive and don't live up to the modern standards that we live up to today. This is 2018 and we have all kinds of people: Gay, Trans, Lesbian, Gender Binary, Asexual, Gender Fluid etc. Unfortunately, members of the LGBT and the fellow generation will disregard the HP books, considering them offensive and sexist and transphobic. This is because the Harry Potter series alienates them, forgetting to include the LGBT altogether and only focusing on gender norms and traditional sexual preferences. Harry, despite his close friendship with Ron, falls in love with only girls throughout the book, again an example of pushing straightness on us. It's always been the biggest mystery on why she never included any character that wasn't straight and anyone that didn't identify as the gender they were born with in her stories. As a prominent member of the LGBT, I intend to fix this and help the newer generation get into the Harry Potter series. This is my own story, through year 1 to year 7 of Harry's journey, that gives the LBGT community a voice that Rowling refused to give us back in the day. Of course, characters and plot points will change dramatically in consequence around the change. I might bump up the rating from T to M if the story demands it._

 _Although this obviously is recommended for members of the LGBT+, I think that non members need to read this to truly understand the problems, the violence and harassment we receive every day. Chapters, and similarly the story, will be quite long but this should be expected as the books were long as well. My na_ _me is Jessica and I identify as a transage (I identify as a 19 year old, not 18.) non-race female. Please respect and use my pronouns when addressing me as I respect all my readers._

 _I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I don't own the LGBT. This chapter is short because it is the prologue. Now let's begin this awaiting journey..._

* * *

The moon's glow emphasised the fear on Harry's face, the stomping above him made dust slowly cover his poor quality pyjamas. He was used to his cousin and his rampaging antics but of all days to be an irritating buffoon, the raven's birthday was definitely one time he wished it would all stop for just a second. It's not like anyone but him would remember the occasion but it reminded of the days to come. When he was older, his first priority was to travel as far away from the Dursleys as humanely possible. Preferably somewhere where he could practice his artistic talents in peace. Sighing, Harry opened the door and entered the hallway. Unlike any normal child, Harry lived under the cupboard under the stairs just like how the LGBT live under the crushing expectations of society's view on gender and sexuality. Harry knew all about this. In fact, he was homosexual as well. Proud and righteous, he never tried to hide the real him and instead made his inner feelings known to everyone and expectedly people were not happy. Dudley taunted him endlessly about it, mocking faces and cruel insults being his specialty. His aunt and uncle were distant and fearful however, they knew something darkly secret about him and they would never dare inform him of his mystical powers. Harry entered the kitchen and Vernon glared at him with a grinning smirk.

"Hey! Boy! Get me some pancakes! Fag!" he demanded. Petunia chuckled slightly at the evil request and Dudley was giggling watching his favourite television show: Scooby Doo. Harry refused to respond, knowing the punishment that he would receive if he tried. The Dursleys were strict Catholic priests, often declaring and giving speeches at the local church in which Harry was forced to attend. Laying the plate of pancakes on the table, he then began to clean up the dishes as it was on his daily chore chart which of course, was completely filled with things to do. The abuse and psychological damage that they had inflicted on the magical boy was very disheartening but the tables would be turned very soon in his favour. Vernon and Petunia walked over to the table and scanned Dudley's report from school, shaking their heads and scoffing at what they were being told.

"Surely Vernon, these people are nutjobs. Dudley would never bully anyone! He's such a good boy." she said in disbelief.

"I never wanted a pansy, cowardly son anyway." muttered Vernon, his voice monotone and nasally. They didn't even bother to check Harry's report, assuming it terrible and awful from the start. The assumption came from the fact that their nephew was very flamboyant, confusing people into thinking he was in love or attracted to them. As any straight white male would know, you should never act in any way that would single you out, make you special or let you express yourself. That's why they all hated Harry. He was real with them. Girls understood him a bit more because they were also oppressed, due to the wage gap and the countless sexual harassment they have received due to their gender such as mansplaining and the patriarchy itself. However they still held some dislike against Harry due to the way he dressed. For example, today Harry was wearing a V-cut crop top, black and white striped stockings and denim shorts. The teachers got offended of course but some people cheered him on and rooted for his self-esteem. The casual homophobia that society thinks is alright to not ban or make illegal is the reason Harry is outcasted and doesn't have any friends. Petunia hugged Dudley immaturely and looked at Harry in disgust.

"Dudley's going to Beauxbatons this year, a famous and prestigious school for young boys. You... You're going to St Brutus' school for criminally insane boys because gayness is something that should be made illegal and should be given the death penalty! If you weren't our nephew, I would have traded you into the jail cells for a pack of cigarettes immediately. You know it's forbidden in Catholicism to practice homosexuality yet you still live here and act like that! After all the bones we've broken to feed you and care for you, you just backstab us again and again. You're broken!" Then Vernon stood up enraged.

"Boy! If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is put on them. Levitcuts Chapter 18 to 20. You will burn in the fires of hell and your soul will be tied to four horses and they will run in east, south, north and west." He was shouting ever so loudly but Harry blocked it out by thinking about the pride festival coming up this March. Then, after Vernon had decided to stop screaming nonsense and get a cup of coffee, the door erupted in the sound of knocking. Vernon growled and snarled at Harry then pushed him side and opened the door. A huge giant was waiting there, clutching a humourlessly out of place umbrella by his side.

"Hello there! Nice seeing you Vernon!" the giant said and Vernon moaned effortlessly. Vernon had to let the giant inside his house because the giant was middle eastern and grew up on the streets and never had a family while Vernon lived in a rich white family and his race of people were never oppressed while middle eastern people are always fighting in wars and battles and bombed by them so in an attempt to not be racist or giantphobic, he couldn't tell him to go away.

"Hagrid, you illiterate mouse-looking son of a gun!' screamed Vernon angrily and Petunia and Dudley ran upstairs in fright. Harry stared at the situation eagerly, wandering what was going on.

"You know why I'm here. To take Harry personally." said Hagrid seductively, clutching his beard and stroking it. Vernon softly chuckled, turning around to look at the feminine boy standing by the stairway.

"Finally. Wondering when you would take the dirtbag away. I already know about the wizarding crap. My wife told me personally. He'll never be like his father and you know it. When Lord Voldemortess massacred his parents three years ago, I was the one who personally gave her directions to the Potter's house. Wizards are not like us. They're dangerous and not understanding of our culture. That's why I wanted him dead." explained Vernon joyfully, his eyes widening like a madman. Hagrid brushed him of, staring down at the short plump man.

"I know all about you're despicable deeds you sickly swine. Dumbledore knows all about 'yer slimy betrayal." Hagrid explained, his eyebrows descending as their conversation continued. Harry walked up to Hagrid, confused and shy.

"What's going on?" asked Harry innocently. Dudley was cowering in fright behind Vernon who was clutching his shotgun closely since he kept it by the door just in case someone intruded on his property.

"Harry. You are a wizard." Hagrid exclaimed happily.

"It can't be." said Harry in shock. Was this some sort of dream.

"Dumbledore told me to come get you. Knew these ungrateful trash wouldn't drop you off at the station so I'm here to escort you." explained Hagrid. "We'd better get moving. There's stuff we need to buy in Diagon Alley and the train leaves during eight at night so we only have around nine hours to do all of it. Don't bother bringing anything since we can get all you need at Gringotts." Hagrid told him sternly, getting out a pipe and beginning to smoke. Harry walked outside to his clutches, refusing to wave goodbye at his horrible relatives. Vernon, Dudley and Petunia stood at the door side by side, glaring at the two with suspicion and pure hatred.

"Harry. When you come back here for the summer holidays, we are going to personally make your pathetic life a living hell!" threatened Dudley fearsomely but neither Harry nor Hagrid was intimidated.

"Lets go Harry. I know a shortcut to Diagon Alley." whispered Hagrid and they set off, Harry eagerly awaiting what was the upcoming life this giant was leading him into. He smiled to himself in gratitude as his torturous life began to fade away, the house of horror slowly disappearing away from his memories. He'll make sure to forget it.

* * *

The journey didn't feel that long to Harry, even if his legs had began to ache because of all the walking. They had gone through a portal to arrive at the wizarding world, found in a local pub, and immediately Harry was caught off guard. A wizard was flying on a broom above him, shops filled with magically infused items and strangely dressed people walking right past him. Hagrid noticed his discomfort and gave him a pat on the back. Diagon Alley was nothing like home.

"It's 'k 'arry. They'll all like you. Anyway lets go to Gringotts firstly. There's a surprise waiting for you there." reassured Hagrid kindly, very unlike of him if one assumed his personality and background just from his appearance, a tactic that society likes to implement in our every day lives.

"Surprise?" Harry asked sadly and confusedly.

"You'll see." and they walked into Gringotts calmly. The place was very strange all things considered. It was very dark and black, metal chandeliers hanging from the extremely high-up ceiling. Elf-looking creatures bombarded the desks, some wearing types of monocles and glasses. It seemed to be some sort of bank to Harry. They stood in line behind an elf and human couple who were holding hands. Hagrid smirked at the two, rubbing his waist with his belt. After the line began to die down, a elf wearing a business casual suit, two sets of nose rings and blue crocs came up to them with a disgruntled grunt, no hair present on his head at all. Despite his appearance, he reminded Harry of those squares that worked at the Bank of England who never treated him like an equal. Then again, no one ever treats homosexuals as equals anyway.

"Hagrid? You here for the..." but Hagrid cut him off quickly.

"Shh. No one ain't 'pposed to know about it." he said harshly and the elf nodded in understanding.

"Ok. Follow this girl down to the dungeon. She'll guide you to cell 321 and 168. Go on! Hurry." the goblin spoke carelessly and a girl walked up to them. She was beautiful. She had long brown braided hair, a piercing above her lips, red lipstick, turquoise blue eye shadow, a split tongue, a nose ring, hoop earrings and was wearing some suspicious red robes. Harry eyed her and raised his eyebrows, unknowing of who she would turn out to be for him.

"She's beautiful." Hagrid whispered in Harry's ear yet the girl looked offended at the compliment, tears falling down her slim face.

"Oh Sorry! Hagrid's a bit out of touch with us normal folk." Harry said in an outrageous tone in order to try to calm her down but the girl turned away.

"It's just that... I've worked here for a long time and... The goblins always call me by... I'm not..." she stuttered, crying immensely. "My parents are muggles you see and they told me I had to work here to pay off all my clothes and school books. They always did hate me. You see... I am a non-binary individual and when people call me 'she' or 'he', it makes me feel undermined and useless. You could never understand how it feels or what it means to not identify as a masculine or a feminine human being. My parents called me 'she' every day of my life and it hurts. It really hurts. I did everything to try to stop them. I fought against them. I called the cops. I ran away from home. Please just don't be like them. Please call me by my proper pronouns which are 'them' and 'your'. It's may be nothing to you but it is to me. Learn some respect! Clearly none of you have ever understood what it feels like to be outcasted by everyone you ever loved. My boyfriend broke up with me because of it and when I was attending the riots in Florida (Real life issue), I was mercilessly beaten with a baton and sprayed with pepper gas by straight white cops over there. It's not fair." After she had finished her heartfelt emotional speech, both Hagrid and Harry were also crying tremendously. Now they knew what they had selfishly done to her, they began to apologise profusely but she stopped them. "It's fine. You guys didn't know. Just don't do it again." Harry breathed a sigh of relief, thankfully not getting arrested for his completely disgusting behaviour as this was an actual law in Canada but luckily they were both in Britain. Hagrid rolled his eyes, sighing angrily.

"Whatever." said Hagrid with a self-righteous tone.

"It's ok. I understand what it's like to suffer. I'm gay." admitted Harry kindly, gently holding out his hand to the middle sized girl. She hesitated for a second but then shook his hand and stared into each others eyes longingly. She seemed to calm down after the brutal assault they had just given her a few minutes ago.

"Don't worry! I didn't know you and me were in the same community. You're going to Hogwarts too huh? My name's Hermione and you are?" Hermione spoke with a gentle tone.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"It can't be. The famous Harry Potter? The only one who has ever survived an attack by Lord Voldemortess? It just can't be." she said in amazement.

"Yep. My scars here as well. Never healed. I'm not really a big fan on this famous thing though. In my mind, I'm normal. We all are."

"Yeah I agree. You seem like a nice guy and I'd love to be friends with you. Wanna go get all our school stuff together?" she asked questionedly, rubbing her eyes triedly and the goblins were giving her male looks, judging her on her attractiveness and appeal and generally being quite sexist. "Those goblins do this all the time. Constantly promoting normal beauty standards for woman."

"It's not like most men don't act like that though. Anyway I'd love to go with you. How about after we get our stuff from the vaults?" Harry asked nicely and Hermione nodded joyfully.

"Absolutely! Cool! Just jump on the wizarding trolley and we'll go to the vaults." Hermione commanded woefully and they all got on the stone trolley. The place itself was dark and cramp, light completely void of meaning. The first stop was 321, Hagrid's vault. He pushed Harry back when he went to get off, telling him to wait with Hermione on the train. Despite this suspicious behaviour, Harry obliged since he knew it was by order of Dumbledore and not a prejudice thing instead. Hermione glared at the giant, thinking him as crazy sociopath when Harry knew rather differently. He was a kind thought provoking man, regardless of his stature.

"What's he acquiring from the vault?" asked Hermione with interest.

"Dunno know but whatever it is, it can't be good." Harry warned her.

After Hagrid had returned an hour later with a small sack, they went to Harry's vault which was the number 168. Hagrid smiled at him and stroked his back.

"Open it Harry."

The door opened slowly and Harry gasped, a mountain of gold coins were centered in the room, Egyptian statues covering the area. Hagrid giggled.

"Didn't think you're parents would leave you with nothing ey 'Arry?" he said and Harry gasped. No way!

* * *

After buying all their things in Diagon Alley (which included an owl, a wand, books and robes), both Hermione and Harry entered the train willingly followed by Hagrid. They tried to go inside one of the compartments but two girls blocked their paths. They were black.

"Um... Excuse me. We got here first." Harry raised his hands defensively, knowing that because of white privilege he wasn't going to argue or push past them so they went to go somewhere else. They weren't alt-right like some people... They settled on the compartment two seats away from the drivers seat. Hermione grinned happily.

"I've studied all about magic at home. I pretty much know all the spells and history of magic. Don't expect it to be that difficult." Hermione boasted and Harry nodded, knowing he didn't feel the same way.

The compartment door began to knock loudly and they both turned. In came a ginger looking boy with freckles, black robes and a measley brown jacket that looked very old and poor quality. His shoes were fading in black and dirt covered his once clean clothing. He looked bullied and embarrassed.

"Could I come in? My brothers are teasing me about... Nevermind." asked the boy, tears falling down his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No. We're saying this seat for Cho Chang. Sorry." but Ron came in anyway, shoulders colliding as they embraced.

"My name is Ron. Ronilda Weasily."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Short but obviously because it's the prologue. I'm trying to satisfy all the readers so if you get offended, go fuck yourself._


	2. Muslim McGonogall and Gay Dumbledore

**A/N:** _While I appreciate the reviews, I will not tolerate or accept backlash, flaming or threats from any of you. I will personally take it as an attack on me and the LGBT community and I won't be happy with that at all. My writing is excellent and it has been beta read so I know anyone calling me out on it is just another troll. Anyway this is the next chapter of the story. If you get offended by my writing, you are most likely a straight white male or even female that is homophobic, transphobic, racephobic etc. I am writing trans and gay people in this story to demonstrate the wide variety of people that live in today's society. Just because you aren't LGBT doesn't mean you can't respect them. Insulting me = Insulting the entirety of LGBT community. There are going to be straight people in my story! Hagrid is straight! Trevor is too! Grow up and learn to respect people's lifestyles. Shoutout to all the transgendered individuals out there. This chapter is dedicated to you! Yours faithfully, Jessica_

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but snort at the ridiculous nonsense that she assumed to be coming out of the ginger boy's mouth. He was clearly not a girl at all! She thought to herself that this had to be some practical joke in order to swoon over her like a falcon. Harry, on the other hand, was listening carefully, his full attention undivided onto the boy that called herself Ron. A limitless amount of tears fell to the floor and Ron turned his face away from both of them, devastated by Hermione's cruel and anti-transgender response. Ron never got used to it. All the sick taunting and cruel judgements by the alt-rights and the liberals since they were infamous for speaking out against the LGBT. The wizarding world had a similar party. The Death Eaters. A cruel organisation led by Lord Voldemortess that promotes inequality and absolutely no free speech. In the wizarding world, if you were born from a wizard and a witch, you were a full-blood. Voldemortess only supported Full-Blood wizards and neglected the rest of them as sicking migrants. Ron's dad, Arthur, was in this group and resented his son for choosing to be transgender so he joined the group in order to make his son's life a living hell as well as to track his position at all times. There was no women in the Death Eaters, further cementing the fact that he was an evil, malicious and vile mastermind of several attacks on wizard and witches.

"I think I'd better go." cried out Ron but Harry stopped him, giving Hermione the evil eye before turning to him. Hermione knew that she shouldn't have made fun of him but it wasn't entirely her fault. It was society for making only straightness the norm and anything else something out of the circus. The blame was entirely on forces outside her control.

"Ignore her Ronilda. It's fine. I know you're transgender. There's nothing wrong with it. Me personally, I know all the struggles that you would face. I'm gay and my parents hated me too. They were Catholic priests after all." Harry's confession seemed to have calmed Ron down, both of them sitting down and having a bite out of some chocolate frogs they had bought from the trolley 'man' moments ago.

"Sorry I got all emotional Harry. It's just that people tease me about it all the time. Only 1.4 million people identify as trans in Britian and 99% of trans people suffer from bullying and harassment and physical attacks when at school or somewhere similar. ( **A/N:** _To all of you privileged bigots who think I'm joking, search it up first and then call me a liar. These rates are disgusting and guess what the bullies identified themselves as? Straight! What a surprise! All my flamers are straight as well. Coincidence?)_ My brothers Fred and Jorge do it all the time and I think even Ginny's starting to find them funny. My Dad and them like to play disgusting practical jokes on me and... All I want is a friend." Harry was very moved by the girl's poem and embraced her in a hug in which she gladly returned. Hermione stood up, a tear falling down from her eyelids.

"I'm sorry." she admitted truthfully. Ron nodded slowly.

"It's ok. I just want us three to be friends."

They spent a fair bit of time getting to know about each other. Hermione and Ron learnt about Harry's upbringing, Ron confessed his fear of spiders and Hermione bored them on intellectual knowledge about their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The night began to overtook the sky, the bright white pale moon shining down on the three, reminding them of their lost homes and the future destined for them. Ron rubbed his hand on his chest, growling slightly. Carefully, he moved his hand over to a bean fruit and attempted to grab it but unlike usual, the bean felt slimy and slippery. He glanced over and screamed. A large infertile toad was sitting there, staring him down menacingly. A large boy ran into the compartment, clutching his hands in his face in embarrassment. Hermione scoffed at the foolish impatient boy, pushing her nose into a textbook while watching in anticipation.

"Neville!" said the boy, picking it up in relief. "Thought I had lost you." Harry giggled immaturely.

"How did you lose a toad?" he asked in disbelief.

"He ran away when I was feeding him my special recipe. Sorry it won't happen again! My name's Trevor by the way. Trevor Longbottom." The boy's name was quite appropriate. He was very large and overweight, his robes barely covering his gargantua belly. He wasn't fat however. No one is fat. Because even at this massive size, Trevor was nice and healthy and that was all that mattered.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." responded Harry Potter.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." responded Hermione Granger.

"Ron." mumbled Ron Weasley.

"Oh cool. Well I'll see you at school. If I make it that far." whispered Trevor and Harry caught a depressing vibe from him. He looked very sad and miserable with his life. Harry guessed that he self-harmed. He was good at catching emotions buried deep within in someone's soul. The scar gave him this power to read people's minds without the use of the 'Imperio' curse. He hated it when people were sad which unfortunately in the LGBT's case, was extremely common due to the bomb attacks on the pride rallies. He left the carriage in tears and the three turned to each other and chuckled.

"What a loser." mimicked Hermione happily. Then Hagrid came in.

"We're here! On the British mountains of Scotland. Hogwarts!' he said dramatically as they all jumped off the train hardly, staring at the massive castle surrounded by a moat of water. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"How are we getting there?" and Hagrid pulled out a boat.

"We're swimming there 'Arry! All aboard!"

* * *

The boat ride took around 14 hours overall and when they got there, they followed a prefect all the way to the school. As they walked in, it proved too much for Harry. The paintings were moving and talking, ghosts gliding in the air, wizards and witches performing countless acts of magic and the interior felt so classy and old. The stairs were rotating quickly and everyone else was staring in shock. Then a woman walked up to them wearing a hijab and her whole body was covered by a black robe and she had no make up at all. Her entire face was covered by a scarf like she was in the desert. Hermione couldn't believe it!

It was Professor McGonagall!

"My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few moments, you will be sorted into your houses and begin your journey at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. All boys and girls will have equal opportunities and no matter what sexuality or gender or race or culture, we will treat you with respect and honour and dignity. Even though I'm a devote Muslim, I am accepting of all religions, sexuality and genders. I am the head of the Gryffindor house for your concern. All of you make way to the great hall right now. I need to do my prayers right now." she commanded and she laid down one of those prayer mats and began to pray to her God. Everyone got a hint and they walked upstairs to the great hall but suddenly everyone stopped immediately. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the front of the crowd where an attractive blond boy was blocking the path, resembling someone from the goth culture. He was wearing a gothic theme pendant, goth black jacket, black jeans, belt, lip ring, pale white make-up, contact lens, bloody sleeves and black wellies.

"Where is the one known as Harry Potter, the boy who lived?" yelled out the boy, scanning through the crowd as if they were just tiny insects compared to him. Harry stood in front of him and frowned.

"Yeah?" he asked sexily.

"So it is true. Harry Potter has entered Hogwarts. Well to be fair, it's not much of a surprise. Considering your power and your knowledge on the LGBT. Dumbledore loves that stuff. However you're hanging out with the wrong crowd. Ron is a dirty poor peasant. You don't deserve to know him. Join me and become a true full-blood." bargained Draco, licking his lips lustfully.

"What do you identify as?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I'm gay. For whom you don't need to know." Draco answered vaguely and Harry found his answer made him tingle inside. He began to sweat and blush in front of him, the sweet scent of aroma filling his tiny nose. Draco noticed the strange reaction and smirked. "You enjoying this Potter?"

"Shut up Draco. I'm staying with Ronilda and Hermione." answered back Harry jealously. Draco gasped.

"You'll be sorry!" and he left in tears.

All of the first years walked into the great hall and many people gasped. The ceiling seemed to be completely transparent and the rain (despite appearing as it is entering the building) completely vanished before it wetted any of the food. Various pride flags were attached to the wall and Dumbledore was sitting at the teacher's desk, along with various other teachers presumably. They all walked in the middle, the houses staring at them with intrigue and Dumbledore got up from the headmaster's seat to give his speech:

"Welcome all to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I hope you've had. A wonderful summer even with all the riots and anti-gay assassinations taking place in the Muggle world. First Years, we hope you have an amazing year and in a second, we will sort you into your respective houses. But Firstly, a prayer. All Christians stand up please." Nearly 90% of the school stood up, including Snape.

"Say it with me now!"

 _Our Father. Who aren't in heaven_

 _Hallowed be they name_

 _thy kingdom cums_

 _thy will be done_

 _on earth as it is in heaven_

 _give us not into temptation_

 _but deliver from weevil_

 _for thine is the kingsom, the power and the story_

 _for ever and ever_

 _amen_

A massive round of applause followed this and Dumbledore took a nice healthy bow after he had said this. Dumbledore has a long white beard, white tinted glasses, white coat, white robe and white hat. McGonagall then stood up and smiled.

"All of the Christians sit down. Muslims stand up." she said forcefully and around 2% of the school stood up, including Professor Sprout and Padme. She began to speak in Arabic and Israel but Harry didn't speak that language so he had no idea what she was saying. It was most likely a religious thing though. After all this was finished, Dumbledore stood back up and grinned.

"Hogwarts isn't just a school. It's a community. It's a friend. It's a home. If you're ever troubled by anything like religion or gender, come to my office and we'll have a private chat. I'm always ready to help you. Anyway for quick announcements, Mr Norris has informed me that the dungeons are off limit to all students and any third years who would like to go to Hogsmede needs to bring in their forms by tomorrow Tuesday. As well as this, the gender equality society ran by our very own Padme (she stood up and waved) so remember to join that club. Now let's get to the sorting! Harris walked up and took out a hat. Snape walked up with a long document and scoffed angrily at seeing Harry's name.

"When I call out your name, sit on the chair and the hat will decide your destiny." said Snape broadly and Harry gasped. The hat was dancing and talking. This must be the magic that the Dursleys were on about. He wanted to faint at the sight of the hat but luckily he had a full stomach.

"Weasley, Ronilda." Snape screamed to the crowd and Rob walked up very shyly. Snaps put the hat on Ron's head and scowled.

"Hmm... I know! Griffindor!"" and the Gryffindor table clapped lowdly! Snape pushed him over to the table and quickly got on with the names.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco walked up and the hat flinched as it landed on him.

"Such Lust. Such Passion. Such Perfection. Easily Slytherin!" and the Slytherin table roared with pride. Harry noticed that most of the sexier, attractive boys were in Slytherin. Must have just been a coincidence though. (There's a reason for this later). Two more names of nobodies were callled and then finally.

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione took the test lightly. Hat giggled.

"Interesting. No gender eyyy?"

"No! It's just that I don't identify as male or female." Hermione answered back rudely.

"Hah! We'll put you to the test! Slytherin!" Again the griffindor table roared in accomplishment.

"Finally, Potter, Harry." The room erupted in sounds of whispers and gasps, all eyes staring at the magical boy in front of them. Even Dumbledore was paying attention without haste, putting down his magical goblet of wine just to pay attention and not miss any of this.

"Very difficult. Very very difficult. But honestly, there's only one place where you can really shine! Slytherin!"

Ron and Hermione gasped.

 **A/N:** _I know it's short but it's still the beginning. I had to make a chapter for the sorting cause it's so iconic! Thanks to all the trans and gay and lesbian and other genders that isn't straight for putting up with the abuse by society every day. My heart goes out for you!_


	3. Troll Rampage

**A/N:** _I had such a terrible experience at Tesco yesterday. Some straight white cashier was free so I went up to him with my boyfriend, Tommy and he was so fucking rude. He told me that I looked much older than 18! Wtf? First of all, I identify as 19 and calling me that basically he referred to me a ugly waste of space woman. Fucking sexist. He also kept leering at me and I felt like any second he would jump over and rape me! I was so scared but luckily Tommy understood that he was making me feel uncomfortable and we complained to customer service after we had bought some milk and stuff. This is what's wrong with the world! People thinking they can make fun of people jokily and get away with it. It wasn't a joke to me! I hope my viewers can make me feel better after that vicious attack on me last night! Maybe if I could ask for some positive reviews instead of harsh threats and attacks? I know the flamer is just some troll with a billion accounts anyway cause most people on this site are mindful and a part of the LGBT anyway so go away troll! Thx to all my viewers and reviewers and my follower for loving my story! This chapter is for the binary people out there! Anyway lets continue..._

* * *

Harry took his seat next to Draco, tears falling down his eyes. Ron turned away from him angrily, clearly upset with the fact that he was in the Slytherin house which was infamous for mass producing dark and evil wizards like Tom Riddle and Salazar Snape (Snape's brother). Hermione was on the opposite side of him, smiling happily as Pansy handed her a toffee apple. This was never meant to happen.

Then Dumbledore stood up violently.

"Everyone leave! The troll is here!" and the great hall door smashed open in heresy! Harry jumped back as everyone ran outside the side door. He pointed his wand and shouted a forbidden curse!

"Avarda Kedrava!"

 **A/N:** _Sorry it's short but I have rallies to attend and give speeches at. Chapter 4 will be incredibly longer though (like 7K words). Thx everyone and stay aware LGBT friends! Luv you guys and putting up with facism and semnite behaviour from society! My heart goes out to you..._


	4. Rant on the new HP film VERY IMPORTANT!

Chapter 4: Rant on the new HP film VERY IMPORTANT!

 **A/N:** _I have never been so angry, so violated and so betrayed in my entire life. This will be a rant and yes it's about the new HP film coming out. It's gotten a lot of infamous attention recently and for good reason. Hollywood has exposed themselves as homophobic, transphobic and unwilling to allow gay and lesbian representation in their film with their latest decision._

 _In this new film, Dumbledore's past is going to be explored. You may also remember that because of the backlash and criticism of her books, JK Rowling made Dumbledore gay. Although this wasn't shown at all anywhere in the seven books, I appreciated this since every other character was a cisgendered straight person and obviously this was not alright. However now JK Rowling is showing her true colours by stating that Dumbledore's true sexuality will not be hinted at or shown at all in this new movie. Hollywood and the team working on the film confirmed this._

 _How fucking despicable of them._

 _Not only is this truly a slap in the face to the LGBT who have been outcasted and isolated our entire lives but not showing his sexuality is disrespecting his character and the actors who played him. Why is it fine to show straight relationships in Cinema but not gay or lesbian or binary relationships? Society is pushing their straight cisgendered view on us again and they are hoping that we just give up and conform to their pathetic standards. We need to stand up against them1_

 _Take to social media! Take to the internet. Take to youtube. Express our outrage and depression of this vindictive decision right now! We can't allow JK and Hollywood to keep pushing anyone that isn't straight white male under the rug! Shout out to everyone you know! Dumbledore's sexuality needs to be shown. For us and for the character._

 _JK Rowling muted me when I asked her about it too! She clearly is trying to silence the LGBT!_

 _Hashtag: DumbledoreIsGay We must let our feelings be known!_

 _I won't post another chapter until others tell me of their anger and outrage of this anti-gay decision made by the film directors. Do not be silent. Be loud and brash!_

 _Come on guys! I believe in you!_

 _Yours sincerely, Jessica... Anyway back to the story!_

* * *

The troll screamed loudly.

"Die" screamed the troll and for a moment Harry thought he would die


	5. The Regime

**A/N:** _Thanks to all the LGBT that reviewed my fic. If you flamed or insulted me, I have nothing to say except enjoy your pathetic, miserable and worthless life since none of us will ever acknowledge you or talk to you! Thanks to all the favs and follows too. I had a recent review that said I didn't acknowledge Sapiosexuals so in this fic, Seamus will be a sapiosexual since I listen to criticism. Don't like it? Get out of your bubble! If you have any other genders, sexualities or anything else you want me to include, I will consider it! Yes I have straight characters! Voldemortess is straight and so is Hagrid. I'm not racist towards straight people wtf dont accuse me you dont even know me! thx to my bf Tommy for actually caring about me and not judging me when we first met! I really hope JK Rowling changes her mind about not showing Dumbledore's sexuality or else there will be heck to pay. This chapter is dedicated tto all the sapiosexuals out there! Let's continue..._

* * *

The blast hit the troll powerfully with a green light and with a small squeal, he fell to the floor dead. The whole school gasped. He had just used a forbidden curse, punishable by exilement if used. A voice inside of him had forced him to say it, unable of his control. Dumbledore grabbed Harry by the shoulders sternly.

"Harry! You realise what you have just done?" shouted out Dumbledore, shaking his head like a disobedient parent. Harry began to cry sadly.

"I didn't know it was illegal. Spare me please!" begged Harry. Snape walked up to them menacingly with a fearful smirk and stroked his raven black hair with his strong bony fingers. Hermione and Draco were also in tears, hoping that their best friend wouldn't be sent to Azkaban for his terrible, unforgivable crimes.

"Dumbledore, if you don't mind. We should send everyone to their common rooms before we discuss this affair." said Snape calmly but it still sent shivers down the student's spines. Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree Severus. Prefects!" and Percy, Oliver Wood, Luna Lovegood and Padme Windrunner walked up to the headmaster, both formally dressed in specific authority outfits. Hermione recognised Padme as the leader of the gender equality society in Hogwarts. A truly amazing and respectful and beautiful human being. "Take your respective houses to their common rooms. Show them around, tell them their timetables and show them to their bedrooms. Remember that the bedrooms aren't split up on gender anymore. That's really important for the school inspection coming up. Madam Pomfrey, Lupin and Imam Mcgonagall clear up the troll body and dump it in the moat. Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart and Quirrell come with me and we will discuss this terribly gruesome and unfortunate event. Hermione and Draco followed Harry with the other teachers outside of the hall and into Dumbledore's office. Harry was in tears, unknowing of the fate before him. Lockhart closed the door behind him and smilled goofily.

"Harry, my boy! Amazing work on that troll. Obviously not as good as the time when I took down the Evil Witch in Dewberry but hey, it was an amazing first attempt!" praised Lockhart, clapping his hands and grinning proudly. Quirrell walked up to Harry mysteriously.

"I am a sikh prophet Harry. I've seen into the future and the voices in my head have told me a deadly force is at Hogwarts!" warned Quirrrell, his eyes looking up like a zombie. He was very creepy. Dumbledore sighed.

"Damn it. Harry I know you've been oppressed and abused all your life but that doesn't stop you from behaving perfectly and following wizarding laws! The curse you just uttered is forbidden and the Ministry of Magic will be up here any moment giving me nonsense. Just explain your case well and they might leave you alone. I believe in you Harry." Draco walked up to Harry cryingly.

"I hope you don't go Harry." Draco admitted sexily and he strutted back to Hermione. Mcgonagall walked in gravely and sighed Islamicly.

"Dumbledore we have some very bad news. Someone blew up the gates that were holding in the troll and it could have been anyone here." she told Dumbledore wisely and left with tears in her eyes. She was upset that someone would try to endanger the lives of anyone at Hogwarts. Quirrell stuttered rancidly. Hermione put her finger to her face and thought for a second. Then she gasped in realisation.

"Dumbledore! I think I know who was the perpetrator of the crime!"

"Tell us, foolish girl." said Snape depressingly.

"It had to have been Mcgonagall!" Hermione answered back. "She could have escaped at any time due to herself being covered and she always did look suspicious regardless. Not only that but she said she was angry at Harry for being gay and it's forbidden in her religion. ( **A/N:** _Sorry for her unbelievably racist attitude but Society has brainwashed her into thinking this since the government hates immigrants) "_ We should question her immediately."

Dumbledore breathed for a second then waved at her.

"Ridiculous. I will question all the staff equally and we will conspire in the morning. Harry, wake up for seven tomorrow because we must meet with the ministry of magic. Now everyone get to sleep."

Harry, Hermione and Draco returned to the Slytherin dorms, all convinced that Mcgonogall was the criminal they were looking for. Lockhart followed them there and caught Harry's thumb.

"A word, Harry?" asked Lockhart happily. Harry threw in a fit of rage.

"Go away!" he screamed violently and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Lockhart sighed harmly and left the dorm, a wand in his left hand.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, Harry awoke to Dumbledore staring at him while he was sleeping. Harry put on his pink glasses and got up from the bed. Hermione, Draco and even Seamus was there, all dressed in their school robes.

"Wake up Harry! It's time to meet with the Ministry! Put on your best ring piercings, make-up and colourful fashionista clothes and meet me outside in a few." said Dumbledore tiredly, chomping down a few of the every flavour beans..

"You sleep too much." said Seamus lustfully. Seamus was a sapiosexual gay Scottish boy which meant he was attracted to really intelligent boys and Harry was the perfect example of someone he wanted. Unfortunately, Draco had told Seamus to back off when they'd first met so he is keeping his distance. Hermione sighed angrily.

"Come on! Harry! I don't want to get in trouble because you're too fishing lazy to get up! If I get expelled because you muttered that forbidden curse I will get my revenge you know!" threatened Hermione fearfully, scratching her nails against the bedside wood.

"Don't worry Hermione. I went to bed in my school clothes anyway. Where are we meeting the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Room of Requirement. Let's go already!" screamed Hermione bloodlustfully and they all quickly followed her without delay. The corridors were all empty since most of the other students were in their beds, only Fred and Jorge were playing around with one of their practical fireworks. However in front of the ROR door, Mr Norris was there with his cat Crookshanks. Dumbledore rolled his eyes and skated to his side.

"Hello Filch Norris. What is it you desire?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Don't give me that niceness trash! You know what I want. How come you're paying the female teachers more than me? I'm the caretaker! All they do is teach while I clean and bring order to the school! I should be paid even more than them! I bet you fancy them that's why you ain't paying my diddly squat! They don't deserve all that galleons! " ranted Mr Norris, clutching a knife by his side since he was technically not a wizard but a muggle. Draco bursted into furious tears.

"How dare you! Did you forget about the suffragettes movement and all they've sacrificed to get where we are today? What about Rosa Parks and when she fought for her rights to sit down on the bus? What about that time where Hillary fought for president? How dare you freaking say that you deserve more than woman! They've suffered so much and you've barely suffered at all. You're a white cisgendered straight male! You have no problems in life! You have never suffered at all. You've never been looked down on because of your race or sexuality or gender preferences! You never have because you're life is easy! Woman have to suffer from low pay because the economy is sexist and they have to suffer from belittering comments from disgusting shameful people like yourself! Don't you have any manners? Sick muggle-born peasent!" said Draco heroically and everyone else clapped and cheered after he had read this beautiful inspiring haiku. Filch Norris looked at him blankly. Even the cat knew he was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry. I'll unlock the door for you." admitted Filch, realising his disgusting immature behaviour. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Dumbledore went inside and there was a mirror inside the massive room. Harry turned to Hermione interestingly but she didn't know anything about it considering the look on her. Dumbledore chuckles ratly.

"That is the Mirror of Esrad. It shows you what you want most in the world. Have a try Harry!" he offered and pushed him over to the mirror softly. Harry stared at it with interest. The mirror showed a world decorated with pride flags, where anyone of any sexuality and gender were treated equally. Not only that but it showed him with another boy hugging him. It couldn't be. The blond hair, the snake bracelet, the expensive clothing. No way it couldn't be...

"Harry. The Ministry!" Hermione exclaimed silently and he turned around quickly! There they were! There was Dorothy Umbridge, Christopher Fudge, King, Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. Harry scowled and panted at Arthur, knowing what he had done to his own transgender normal son. As well as them were Hogwart's staff, Lupin who was the professor of care for magical creatures, Quirrell who was the professor of Defence against the Dark Arts and Mcgonagall who was the professor of transfiguration and also helped Padme with the running of the gender equality society. Hagrid was also there.

"Finally you're all here. Didn't expect any other students other than Harry however." Fudge said dissapointingly, looking at Draco, Hermione and Seamus. Dumbledore chuckled madly.

"It's fine Christopher. There good friends with Harry so they would have found out eventually." Dumbledore reassured him.

"I'm sorry I did the Avada Kedrava curse Mr Fudge. I didn't know it was forbidden." said Harry apologetically. The council began to laugh hilariously.

"Harry you naive imp, we don't care that you did that. We used the cruicatus curse all the time to get information! No we have much graver news than that." said Fudge seriously and he turned his head towards Lucius.

"Voldemortess has introduced a new law in the wizarding world. Now anyone who isn't a straight, white full-blood will be killed on sight! The Death Eaters are already enforcing this rule in Hogsmede, July and Scotland and we have no idea where is next. Voldemortess was the straightest and whitest witch of the wizarding world so she was very powerful and privileged, having the most powerful wand in the world, next to Dumbledore of course." told Fudge shockingly and Lucuis nodded while meditiating since he was a Zen Buddhist and had taken a vow of silence. His son, Draco, was an athiest.

"Not only this but Voldemortess has been attacking some of our own recently!" piped up Dorothy Umbridge, the secretary of defence. "He killed Nymphadora Tonks and Jacob last night when she tried to stop her from murdering a asian family. Very frightening."

"Unfortunately Harry, she's dead set on killing you next. We've heard reports from Greyback that she's hiding somewhere. Too bad we dont know where." told Fudge convincingly, rubbing his cheek with a primrose. Hermione gasped.

"Wait maybe Voldemortess let out the troll." she said concerned and everyone started to cry tears of anguish.

"Right she could be disguised as anyone here. She had magical shape shifting powers.." finished Draco, his cheeks blushing and his lips clenched passionately. Harry, Draco and Hermione glanced at Mcgonogall quickly but then looked back at Mr Fudge.

"Everyone! Back to where we came from. I'll work on this myself!" Dumbledore shouted and the ministry evaporated back to the ministry. Harry, Draco and Hermione left feeling very smart and intelligent, turning to each other quickly.

"We know it was McGonogall." said Draco.

"All we need to do is catch her in her act!" reprimanded Hermione.

Harry grinned. Their totally foolproof plan was set.

* * *

Their first class was Potions and when they arrived, they saw Ron standing outside showing other students around something.

"Hey Ron!" said Harry happily. Ron turned his head away angrily.

"Stay away from me Warlock!" cried out Ron and it really hurt Harry's feelings. "Snape gave me this! It's the Philosophers Stone. I'm safe-guarding it for him." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That stone has great power. You're not responsible enough to wield that." she said dim-wittedly.

"Because I'm trans?" said Ron, raising his eyebrows. Hermione scoffed.

"No because you're clumsy." Hermione shouted fearsomely

"We'll see about that." Ron screamed and he walked off to the women's bathroom. Draco sighed.

"He's so unappealing!" said Draco angrily. "Not because he's trans though. Trans are beautfiul people suffering in a male fantasy world but just overall. I feel bad that I'm a white man. We put so much misery on you guys." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah you do." agreed Harry and Hermione.

Snape hushed them into the classroom and sighed.

"Before we start, where is Ron." asked Snape boredly. Hermione got up from her chair.

"I'll go get him for you Master Snape." Snape grinned happily since she was listening to him. Harry and Draco followed her outside and into the women's bathroom. There was blood everywhere and there was a mirror! The mirror of Esrad! It was showing someone's dream. There was pride flags burning, LGBT members being thrown into ditches and people in business suits with tons of money roaming the earth. Harry knew only person who would dream of such a looked at the back of the person and they were covered in robes and some sort of turban. Hermione gasped.

"McGonogall? It was you?" screamed Draco but then the figure turned around slowly. Harry couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. It wasn't her at all but someone they would have never expected at all.

It was... Dudley Dursley!

 **A/N:** _That took ages to write! I didn't make McGonagall a villian because that would be racist and stereotypical. Thx to all the LGBT who like and reveiw and fav and follow my fic! Love you guys and girls. Also I have school so i dont have a lot of free time im doing this for you guys :) I know Lupin isn't in first book but he'll play a big significant part in Year 2. Luna, Padme and Sirius Black in next chapter!_


	6. Parrots of the KKK

**A/N:** OH _MY I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW!_

 _Fricking Eileen was helping me with writing the next chapter and I left the room because of 'girl things' but then she fucking betrayed me and deleted most of my story! Wtf I knew you were a fucking lgbt traitor theres no way that was a dumb joke ok you did it spritefully to piss me off and silence the lgbt community everywhere. Luckily i have a lot of free time so I'll be working on this for the time being, rewriting (and making it better) the lost chapters. I'm really sorry for the inconvience but Eileen is the one to blame for this I knew I shouldnt trust straight fucking freaks like her. (jk but i am really angry)_

 _It wasnt a fucking joke Eileen now i hav to write everything again :/ thx 4 making my life even more depression than before! Btw THX 4 the 300+ reviews if you hate then ur probs gay urself but ur in the closet lol! Apparently I read on a website that 90% are homophobes are usually secretly gay! Omg lol I knew it myself why else would you hate something that doesn't affect you?_

 _Yours faithfully, Jessica (in tears)_

* * *

Dudley turned around, his fat pig-like face staring deep into Harry's soul. Despite his size, many people were proud and supporrtive knowing how hard it was to live as a fat overgrown man (although being a obese woman is much harder it is still something to be proud off). However Harry knew that something was wrong. Dudley was a closeted straight but as of now, he appeared to be dressed up like a typical UK army navy science officer with a beret, machine gun, army clothes and camouflage headgear. Dudley has already set off to Saudia Arabia two weeks ago so it was quite strange that he was back so early. Especially when the war for oil was still going on.

"My brother! Harry! Greetings! I'm back from my post and I nearly died! Me and a guy there called Timmy fell in love. It was absolutely perfect I think I love him with all my heart!" Dudley said canonically and immediately Harry, Hermione and Draco were suspicious to heck! Dudley was a catholic and everyone knows that in Catholism Gay's are illegal (btw it's true look it up what a homophobic religion) and so is being trans so why was Dudley acting so homosexual or of a sudden! Especially when he self-identified as a closeted straight! Harry used his astronomy powers and four shining golden stars appeared above him.

"By the power of the stars, reveal yourself!" screamed Harry magely and the stars flung at Dudley at full force. Then Dudley began to convulse and melt into something horrifying!

Harry shuddered. "Wand's Ready!"

And what appeared from the slime shocked Harry to his core, he would never forget this day for father, brown hair galore, emerged from the slime and began to laugh. Hemrione and Draco we're so shocked they threw up sadly. Harry was in shock.

"Father. It can't be." said Harry shockingly and James Potter began to shiver and rub his hands together. He had a set of wings and was flying in the air.

"My son! I've come here to warn you! The great empress Voldemortess is coming to get you! Join her side quickly or you will die!" threatened Mr Potter straightly. Harry hated his parents because they were straight. and he began to force choke Harry silently. Harry escaped from the demon's grasp and raised his wand.

"sectumsempra!" he cried angrily.

"You killed me!" screamed James but just before he was hit, he threw off his rainbow coloured glasses and it revealed that he wasn't the father Harry was looking for after all. A Hijab and Cloak transformed onto the dark man and it revealed someone who Harry could have never seen coming even if his life depended on it...

"Sikh Prophet Ahad Quirrel?" cried out Draco. He was clutching a crystal ball, tarot cards and a burnt pride flag. How could a religious prophet try and endanger the lives of the LGBT at Hogwarts school of witches? (No wizards allowed) It just didn't make any sense. Then Hermione gasped in realisation. The clues connected with each other now. The hijab found in the dungeon was actually a turban but because of cultural appropriation, they thought it was just the same thing. It was practically all the Ministry's fault for grouping those religions together! Sikishm and Muslimism is not the same thing!

Going the devastating image of a burnt pride flag made defeating Quirrel too hard to bear, Hermione knew through her studies of cultural appropriation class that Sikh prophet Ahad Quirrell was hidin something...

"You say you are a very religious man Ahad Quirrel?" asked Hermione manipulatively, trying to catch him out on his charade.

"Yes." He said in Indian.

"Then how come you are not praying to Ganesha right now! It's 12:00!" screamed Hermione angrily and Quirrel had a major scoffed instantaneously, then snapped: he force pushed Ronilda against the wall, with a sickening crack. Then he began to glow sexily.

Quirrell unraveled his turban and his Sikh robes melted away. It couldn't be...

it looked like Dumbledore, but the trademark smile wasn't there. It was...

the mysterious figure took out a quill and scribbled on paper:

I AM QUEEN VOLDERMORTESS

(Ps: Padme and Luna were there.)

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione gasped insanely. Padme clicked her fingers sassisly (A/N: she's ok to do this because she identifies as 10% black and 90% pureto rican so it's not racist i would never write anything racist.)

"I thought you were going to turn out to be sneaky Mcgonagall cause she was sneaky. You could have hid a weapon or wand under there" Draco exclaimed angrily. Harry began to cry as he pondered on the terrible state of race relations in our current society.

Dumbledore walked in, crying wisely. His beautiful catwalk drew the attention of all the young gay wizards, which allowed Voldemortess to sneak away. The mission had failed :/

"I thought you were a boggart!" Luna exclaimed shockingly.

A riot erupted."How dare you call him a boggart you racist parrot of the regime!" Said Hermione gleefully, stroking her balding head.

"it's quite alright miss Granger, I'm used to racists such as Miss Lovegood. Well just put her in the LGBT newspaper." Said Dumbledore elderly. He floated away calmly. Draco glanced at harry provocatively, which made Ron jealous.

but The battle was over. Harry, feeling celebratory, cheered as they filed into the great hall and feasted on delicious treats of all kinds (including nonoffensive halal, vegetarian, vegan options). All the gang was there: Luna, Ron (in a back brace), Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore (smiling wisely), and McGonagall, who had been cleared of any crimes pertaining to her faith, which had been imposed onto her by the regime. McGonagall was unparalleled in her strength and courage. A house elf grinned outside of the castle walls as he knew next year would be an adventure to remember

and as Harry won the house cup, he felt truly at home.

* * *

 _(I will publish the old a/n while I reupload things so I don't miss anything and annoy you guys lol - Jessica)_

 _ **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed year one of hogwarts school of witchcraft and LGBT' all my flamers - you hurt my feelings so much by intruding the safe spaces of the LGBT. You'll likely die out in 40 years anyway- we outnumber you 9 to 1! (Jk hehe)_

 _seasons greeting, Jessica._

 _(book 2 out next week)_


	7. Dudley the White Supremacist

**(omg I wrote all my chapters down somewhere but they r so hard to find thx a lot Eileen! Here's the next chapter)**

 _Chapter 7: Year 2 Begins!_

 **A:N:** _Now begins Year 2 of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry..._

 _I have 50+ reviews! (300+ now lol thx so much) That's so amazing. Well it was until all of them were straight white privileged men and woman harassing me, sexually assaulting me and flaming me! Guess what haters? The LGBT stands strong! We raise our rainbow flag in the air to you sickly disgusting ants. We are growing and growing strong. Straights aren't the norm anymore!_

 _Me and Tommy are back together. He had a bit of a 'straight' phase but I sorted him out. I know he's better now because he defended me when a cisgendered man barged past me on the train yesterday! Love you Tommy this chapter is dedicated to you luv u with all my heart! :)_

 _I plan the Year 2 will have about 10 chapters. A lot of stuff happens in the film so I need to emulate that. If you get offended, fuck off and go read your baby, K rated stories because this one's for mature adults and full minded people._

 _Also I'm serious about this so if you kindly praise my fic in the reviews, I'll reward you by making you my beta-reader! You can't be straight or cisgender tho sorrry we already have enough of those lol_

 _Lets begin my fellow friends and LGBT comrades! Love you guys and girls and them :)_

* * *

Harry was, once again, crying on the set of swings, because Dudley and his pair of bully white straight cisgendered friends were bullying him because he was gay because in the muggle world, being anything other than straight was seen as abnormal or a sin. Their insults were harsh and life-threatening...

"Die you freak." said Dudley's best friend, Fonz.

"Yeah stop existing monstrosity of nature!" said Dudley's second in command, T.J

It was all too much for Harry. He wanted to self-harm just like Trevor did. But then a light flashed in front of the boy's eyes. A man, with an umbrella, was floating down into the Dursley's back garden. The man was... Dumbledore! He was Harry's guardian angel.

"Stop harassing Harry right now you privileged buffoons!" screamed Dumbledore at the top of his lungs and he got out some pepper spray and began spraying them mercilessly, blinding them in the eyes. Then he got out a taser and shot them with 100 volts of electricity, making them run away frighteningly. Dudley barked.

"We'll get you for this!" cried out Dudley, but no one was intimidated since Dudley was a pathetic enemy of the world. The LGBT are growing throughout everywhere. In Canada, it was illegal to make fun of someone who wasn't cisgendered. Why hasn't the whole world taken this approach? Because of Voldemortess. Many rednecks and punks took his side, following him on his path to exterminate the LGBT anywhere she goes. She was a deadly wizard, who Harry had encountered in his first school year but had escaped barely when Harry and his best friends, Draco and Hermione got distracted. Dumbledore turned to Harry with a kind, gentle smile and scoffed at the bullies.

"I've decided that staying at the Dursleys is too much punishment for you. I'm taking you to Draco Malfoy's mansion for the rest of the summer until Hogwarts reopens for the school year. We've introduced some new LGBT rules that will definitely suit your liking." Dumbledore told him and he winked violently. Harry nodded in approval.

"Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore. Take me now!" and both Harry and Dumbledore apparated into Draco's mansion. The place was beautiful and very expensive but it was clear that Draco's family had worked very hard for it so Draco clearly wasn't privileged. The Malfoy's were ready to greet them as they arrived. There was the Zen Buddhist Lucius, Mormon Bellatrix and Athiest Draco. A very diverse and LGBT-friendly family that anyone could hold up high. They deserved a medal for being so accepting of all genders, sexualities and nationalities. Truly inspirational.

"Well hello there Harry." said Draco passionately, he was looking a lot older and mature. He was wearing a gothic themed pendant over a bare chest and was wearing vamp jeans and chains eveywhrrr. Harry was...confused . Bellatrix walked over to Harry mysteriously and stared at him with pure hatred.

"Stay out of my way fag." she whispered into Harry's ear and walked off silently into the dungeons. No one else had heard her but Harry resisted the urge to burst into tears. Draco rolled his eyes at the confused boy and grabbed his luggage.

"I'll be on my way now. See you at the sorting ceremony Harry." Dumbledore said nicely and he apparated away.

"Harry. You're clothes are very peasent like." told Draco confusedly, stroking his manly stubble. Harry grinned.

"If it offends you so much, then you're classist!" said Harry offendly.

"Quite the contrary. I like it." He said lustfukly with a wink and Harry blushed blushedly.

The rest of the day was spent with a tour of Draco's house. He was very rich but he wasn't privileged so Harry wasn't mad. Bellatrix was uncommunicative, muttering obsenities under her breath every passing second. Draco sighed.

"You'll be sleeping in my room? Got a problem with that?" angered Draco seductively, stroking his smooth blond hair. Harry, even though he was aged youngly, started to reciprocate feelings for the blond raven, giggling everytime Draco talked to him. He didn't know what love was though since he was kinda young but all he knew was that Draco made him have butterflies.

"In your bed?" asked Harry embarassedly.

"Yeah." said Draco bluntly. Harry was about to burst into tears at the he prospect but then the doorbell rang. Harry and Draco opened the door slowly and a woman with crazy blond hair, peacock flavoured blouse, feathers, a floating quill and nerdy glasses was standing there. She was carrying a notepad and a pen, strange since pens had not yet been invented in the wizarding world. She must have stolen one from a muggle.

"Harry Potter! Care for an interview? I'm Rita Skeeter, journalist for the Daily Straight." shouted Rita blondly, rubbing her eyes cause she was tired from all the walking to Malfoy's mansion which was very isolated and alone.

"Interview? For what?" said Harry shockingly.

"Ronilda Weasley. She commited suicide last week because we, the straight white cisgender community, bullied her too the point where she couldn't take it anymore. Trans is wrong and we let her know it. We just wanted your opinions since you are clearly on our side, right? Draco, we'll come to you next. Thoughts, Harry?" asked Rita Skeeter politely. Harry had never been so angry in his life. He raised his wand and screamed at the top of his lungs!

"Crucio!" screamed Harry at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **A/N** : _You made me do it! You flamers! You trolls! You disgusting specimens! With all the harsh insults and violence and criticism you spewed hatefully to me has all paid off hasn't it? YOU PEOPLE WERE THE ONES WHO KILLED RON! I hope you all are happy! You killed Ron you sick jerks! This is what criticism and insults can do! It can drive someone to suicide or hanging because of depression and sadness! Fuck all of you haters! Now Ron's dead and Im not bringing him back until I get some positive reviews. This is a metaphor for sadness. You bully me and I kill off your favourite characters. No one will be off limits!  
_

 _I'll only bring back Ron if five people compliment me or give me words of enouragment! I'm angry. I work so hard on this fic and you all hate on me! Now the joke's on you!_

 _Next chapter next week. Will be much much longer._

 _Yours sadly, Jessica._


	8. Tom Riddle ruins the Pride Rallies

Chapter 8: Basilisk Attack!

 **A/N** _ **:**_ _Luckily for you guys, I'm someone who can take criticism and doesn't get hurt by petty insults so as promised, here's the next chapter and no I'm not bring back Ron until I get 5 POSITIVE reviews. I know 60+ is a lot for a story at 8 chapters but unfortunately most of it is privileged cucks flaming because they got offended by my statements that are true and factually based! Fuck you homophobes! Learn to live in the shoes of someone who isn't privileged, attractive or happy! I'm depressed for fuck sake you guys shouldn't be flaming me it should be all positive stuff like "you're beautiful Jessica!" not threats and insults. You guys are in the wrong. Not me. You all are bullies! Get a life!_

 _As usual I've got people to beta read my story and they say it's fine so stop telling me my writing is bad you're bad you jerks! Btw thanks to DeathCrow for the positive review that's 1/5 needed for Ron. You rock! As well as Torach and the other Jessica now that's 3/5_

 _This chapter is dedicated to Tommy because I love him with all my heart and he's the only reason I live in this homophobic and transphobic country that is the UK! Luv u Tommy can't wait to see you on Thursday you are the best bf ever :)_

 _Now that's out of the way, let's continue in the magical journey that is Hogwarts! Now in this chapter, it is very depressing and contains suicidal stuff so viewer discretion is advised self-harm is a serious issue so don't make fun of it. Love you LGBT+ keep living and showing the straights that we are normal!_

* * *

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him too his chest, clutching the raven's hands with his own, in an attempt to stop Harry from torturing Miss Rita Skeeter who had hurt him emotionally. Dumbledore teleported in and got out his taser, pointing it at the journalist.

"Stay away from Hogwarts you vile Banshee!" yelled Dumbledore savagely and he casted a spell at her! "Accio Acid!" Acid covered her entirely, and with harrowing screams, she melted into the floorboards! No trace of her was left as evidence. No one knew if she had died or not however. The chandelier fell to the ground with a large smack as acid covered it. Dumbledore ran over to the cute boys with a panicked expression. Harry was crying bloodly and Draco was stroking his arm!

"How could Ronilda kill herself? Why? Why?" cried Harry sadly, muttering under his cloth. Draco sighed.

"Forget about her Harry. You have me now!" whispered Draco and Harry grinned affirmatively but he was still crying. Dumbledore moaned effortlessly.

"We'd better go to Hogwarts. School isn't for another week but due to the unlovable conditions here, you can stay there earlier than intended. Harry. Draco. Touch this now!" and he got out his elder wand! "This can teleport us to my office hold on tight if you don't it will banish you into time and space forever and you'll die!" warned Dumbledore insanely and Harry flinched and Draco muttered scaredly. They held onto it and in a millisecond they were at Dumbledore's office. But someone else was already there!

"Miss Granger? What in the LGBT heavens are you doing in here?" asked Harry questiondly. Dumbledore stared into the stars staredly, wondering what the future held for his students. Hermione was sitting down on the Headmaster's throne, holding a giant newspaper in her hand!

"We have a big problem!" clawed Hermione and she held up an article from the Daily Straight. There was a picture of Hagrid on there and the headline was very scary. It read:

 _'Hagrid, beloved oaf, sent to Azkaban under orders of Lord Voldemortess for defending a student, 14, from being attacked because she wasn't a straight white male. More news at 11.'_

 _"_ Voldemortesss Power is growing! First you're father Harry and now Hagrid. Everyone's turning against us. All we have is Hogwarts now. The only safe space left in the world." Hermione spoke with a cat like grin, enthusiasm pouring from within. Harry snarled. The dark lordess will pay for what she did to his parents. And for what she did to his best friend, Ron. Draco turned around and grabbed a chocolate frog, scoffing it down without hesitation.

"But... Voldemortess is weak. When we saw her last year, she was powerless and tiny and proved no threat. She's probably looking for a way to gain power and that's from you're scar Harry!" told Draco fashionably.

Harry sighed. It wouldn't be a normal year after all.

The weather reflected the emotions of poor Harry Potter that day, the rain and snow pattering on the window like knives, cutting into the souls of the people left standing there. Hermione was reading up on the LGBT times which was he school newspaper and many of it featured attacks done by Lord Voldemortess. Harry, Draco and Dumbledore were gathered around some sort of map. Harry looked at it confusedly.

"What's this?" Harry asked confusedly. Dumbledore snickered.

"This, old friend, is the marauders map. I confiscated it from Ginny Weasley last year when she was trying to use it to sneak into Hogsmede. She stole it from Thomas from hufflepuff. I've been spying on all the staff and students here to make sure no one is being attacked or being iniated in any sort of Death Beating Ritual. Since all the staff is here preparing for the second year, I've compiled the locations of all of them and what they have been doing all year." Draco mumbled sexily.

"What's Lockhart doing?" asked Draco valiantly, pointing at a position on the map. It showed Lockhart in the woman's bathroom and someone else was with him! It was Snape. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and then closed the map quickly.

"None of your business. Now go to the great hall and wait there. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly!" Dumbledore commanded greatly but then someone walked in and it was so unexpected, Harry gasped vomititly. It was Snape!

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" said Snape coolly, sending chills down Harry's spine.

"Yes Severus. I need you to teach Harry how to avoid the temptations and brainwashing of Voldemortess and the Dark Side. Not only do they have powerful magic but they also have lots of money and more rights than we do since unlike them, we are not straight. Privilege is something that white people pretend to not have but will always be there. If you are straight, you are automatically privileged. Teach him that Severus." informed Dumbledore and Snape nodded in ecstasy.

"Potter! Listen here you stupid bag of bolts! You will come see me next Tuesday at 14:21 and no later! You got that punk?" screamed Snape snakily and he strutted out of the classroom in a kinda dark way. Dumbledore screamed at them angrily, slamming down a glass sculpture onto the desk and making it shatter into a million pieces.

"Great hall now you three!" and the three of them left the office. They all glanced at each other hilariously.

"He looks agitated. Must be from all the sleep he isn't getting." Draco explained gothily. He had dyed his eyebrows dark black to make him look even more sexy.

"Yeah it's because he's been working on transforming the bell tower into a safe space for the LGBT. It's amazing there Harry. There's pride flags, models, cake and even tiny pieces of pie there. Really diverse." Hermione said with a clown like apparel. Harry sighed angrily. He was staring at the map sexily.

"That's cool and all but there's something not right. Look on the map. Apparently someone called Basilisk is in the second floor corridor. Weird name but the Hogwarts students haven't arrived yet." inferred Harry cleverly. Hermione scoffed.

"Whatever, it's probably just some teacher we don't know. Let's go to the great hall now before Dumbledore gets even madder and tasers us!" cried out Hermione, blood pouring from her scab on her eye. Draco had a black eye as well cause he got beat up by the goblins because he was gay and they were homophobic white supremacists!

When they entered the great hall, a small boy with a camera was alone in there, no one else was present in the room. He must have came by flying car instead of train which is why he was here so early. He was crying, tears soaking the floor like clockwork.

"Excuse me is everything alright?" asked Hermione kindly, clutching her wand to her chest. The small blond boy turned around, scars and bruises covering his abdomen. He looked as if he had just been brutally attacked! Most likely by a homophobe since most attacks statistically happen with violent racist anti-phobic people.

"Sorry you have to see me like this. I'm Colin Creevy, daily editor of the LGBT times. Ron's former friends from Gryffindor beat me up because they thought I was the one bullying him. Obviously I wasn't since I'm new this year." Colin explained very formerly. Draco scoffed madly.

"Why are you here so early?" asked Draco infraredly, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Well I wanted to get an interview with the famous Harry Potter of course. If we could write a column about you we'd get a million hits!" cried out Colin enthusticastically and he blushed hot with excitement. "Care for a picture Harry?" and he snapped instantly.

Harry posed sexily as the camera flashed.

"Thanks Harry. I'm just going to the toilet now. Alone." said Colin very mysteriously and Harry laughed.

"Nice to see more LGBT joining the school. Hogwarts is really progressive..." Harry explained very learningly. Hermione and Draco nodded in agreement.

More students began to cram themselves judgingly into the great hall and in a matter of time, all the table seats were full. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Slytherin table sexistly.

"Wonder what's new this year?" said Draco casually, kissing his gothic theme pendant (it was a goth culture to do this)

"Dunno. New lessons don't start until next year. Maybe I can finally try out for Quidditch sometime?" wondered Harry smartfugly. Hermione grinned like a jerboa and smashed down a large textbook on the table, pieces of wood and bone flying everywhere. Then Dumbledore walked in but he looked very different than before! He was wearing a business suit, crew cut black hair and no rainbow coloured clothes or piercings of any kind. He also had a burnt pride flag on his waist and a Christian necklace of the cross. It couldn't be...

"I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said very scarily and brainwashingly. "I'm turning this school into an Anti-LGBT Zone! Starting now, all LGBT students are expelled from Hogwarts!" and he laughed insanely.

Harry gasped! Someone was controlling Dumbledore! Harry ran up to the middle of the hall in front of everyone and then did some of his newfound astronomy powers!

"Stars! Shatter him into Cosmic Dust! Cried out Harry Heroically and Dumbeldore exploded! From his corpse, something appeared! There was the real Dumbledore tied to some sort of creature. The students screamed as a monster began to emerge.

It was a large snake! The Basilisk! And he had the real progressive Dumbledore hostage!

"Harry NOOOOOO!" screamed Hermione as the Basilisk Lunged! Was it too late for our hero? Draco fainted sexily.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Told you I'm a good writer you didn't expect that did you? Oh and Chamber of Secrets won't be very long (maybe like 1 more chapter after this) cause nothing even happens in that book it's really boring and terribly written. Don't worry tho my genius will be in the third book which will be 10+ chapters I hope you guys look forward to it!_

 _Oh and also stop calling my fic bad or terrible or troll like real beta readers have read this and confirmed its good so all of you are just jealous! :)_

 _Oh and the self-harm/suicide mumbo jumbo will be in the NEXT_ _chapter for future reference and clarifacstion_

 _thx to everyone who supports me luv u hope you have a great life and dont get oppressed and hated on :) love ur life and live! :)_


	9. Draco could be Straight?

**A/N:** I _would say thanks to the 80+ reviews but then I had to read them. Bunch of sexist outdated remarks and critiques about my writing and my personality. Have you guys/girls/them ever heard of the phrase 'never insult a girl'? Well you clearly havent but bottom line is that you need to stop insulting me and start praising me. I'm writing this for you guys so you can understand the harsh violent attacks we (the LGBT+ community) suffer from every single second of every day by you guys (straight white cisgenders). Dont get offended because its true and the proof is in the news and on my tumblr blog where I post this sort of stuff. I am doing this to educate you people. Not to humiliate or embarass! Duh! I know that all of you have it in you to accept that there are more than two genders and there are other sexualties are straight so why don't you guys just support the community that I am writing to defend instead of ATTACKING me? I got some positive reviews but since Ron is a terribly written and awful character I'm not bringing him back so there screw him I might if I get 10 POSITIVE reviews but only then._

 _My writing is perfect stop saying Im a bad writer. I've had FIVE popular beta-readers that have over 1K stories and they all said that there was nothing beautifully wrong with my fic at ALL! Just cause you people dont understand what adverbs are doesnt mean my story doesnt make any sense there is clearly a plot and everything is in universe and in continutiy so stop hating! J.K Rowling wasn't that good of a good writer she was extremely homophobic and transphobic and non-binary phobic why does she only write about straight people and not anyone from the LGBT? I have straight and LGBT characters in my fic therefore I'm a more diverse and creative writer than she is factually! So there! Her story is super cliche as well everyone knew Snape loved Lily it was so obvious in the first BOOK how come everyone gives her credit when my story has plot twists that no one can expect and likeable Draco? Her version of Draco is a jerk how come people like him he was racist in the BOOK!_

 _This chapter is dedicated to the victims of the gender pay gap and from rude store workers that assume your gender when you ask them about something! Luv u guys hope you don't end it all from depression! Never give up and be brave for the people you love! ;)_

 _Special Thanks to Tommy and Eileen._

* * *

A Raven haired boy dawned in Slytherin clothing appeared on the side of the Basilisk, clutching a Basilisk Fang, a golden horcruz and a quill. He was smiling devishily with a big frowning eyelashes and a big bloodthirsty scar on his cheek. Dumbledore screamed fathomly.

"Run Harry! Run!" begged Dumbledore with a glow in his eyes but Hermione shaked her hair intelligently. Draco also nodded.

"No we are going to save you!" shouted out Harry. The mysterious boy walked closer, raising Harry's wand in the air. He was looking very evil this moment.

"Harry Potter. The one who escaped from my wrath all those years ago. I can see it. De Scar! How in the world did you survive the curse I hexed on you and your parents all those years ago? Tell me!" and he screamed a impossible curse! "CRUCIO!" Harry screamed tormentedly, tears falling down his face. The suffering was great but then Hermione jumped in front of him, blocking the crucial curse onto herself! She began to scream in pain, tears falling down her face.

"Hermione! No!" Harry yelled in reaction but Hermione shook her head.

"Quickly! Defeat him now! He's vulnerable because he can only curse one person at the time." she said book-smartly in pain. Harry and Draco ran up in front of the boy, Wands ready!

"You're Voldemortess when you were a child! Aren't you?" Draco questioned with his question, readying the darth curse at any moment. Harry's wand had a bright white light forming around them like a shield because of the dark night rain in the great hall. Another student ran up! It was Dean Thomas!

"Stop hurting them Tom Riddle!" cried out Dean passionately, wiping with his eyes with a napkin. Tom scrolled insanely.

"Then I'll hurt you instead!" He screamed and yelled out the most forbidden curse of them all! "AVADA CRUCIO IMPERIO!" Dean convulsed rapidly and with harrowing tears, he melted into the floor! Draco ran up and sucker punched Tom right in the face while Harry casted a new spell!

"Chainus!" he yelled and the wand profited six chains around Tom Riddle. He was trapped. The Basilisk smiled appreciately.

"Thank you! He was controlling me!" sexed the Basilisk with a wink, a goofy grin on his cute, pampered face. Draco hugged him and then casted the bomb spell on the ropes binding Dumbledore, allowing him to come free of the grasp of evil. Mcgonogall smiled with envy!

"We've got the crook who framed me" she yelled in excitement but Tom laughed and giggled and chuckled psycopathically! He then teleported away quickly! Dumbledore breathes frantically!

"Hopefully that's the last we see of him." Dumbledore stated smily, and all the students nodded with fear struck on their faces. The great hall ceremony continued as normal and now the house points total was being called out to see who won the Hogwarts trophy! Snape rose up like a garden.

"The winner is... Slytherin with 500 points!" The slytherin table yelled in roar, accomplishing smiles and gloating faces at the other students, who were crying and mentally breaking down. Luna left the room in tears of sadness. Harry smiled with a grin. This year was totally crazy but with Voldemortess on the run and a strange sense of danger approaching, he knew the years wouldn't get any safer.

But for that one moment, he felt like a normal person. And that's all he ever wanted!

* * *

 **A/N:** _That's the end of year 2! How time goes by writing this! I know Dobby and Ginny weren't in this but they are playing a MAJOR role in Prizoner of Azkaban so don't worry I have all this planned ahead! Next chapter will be 10K words for a promise! Love all you guys thanks for following my story and respecting me as a girl writer I know there isn't a lot of them anymore lol jk._

 _Next update will be next week! Prepare yourself for an even magically journey than ever before! Lupin, Dobby, Ginny and maybe Ron will be focused on in that year so prepare yourselves! Hope you enjoy my story as much as I love writing it!_

 _Yours nicely, Jessica_


	10. Dobby's Crush

**A/N:** _The third year begins. Kinda scary to think about the fact that in about 40 chapters the story will just end. Hope you guys enjoy the ride so far! It's only going to get more dramatic, more tense and more world-building. Unlike Chamber of Secrets, which was a horribly written snooze fest, Prisoner of Azkaban is a really good book so I give J.K Rowling some credit so I'll proably spend around 18 chapters at the very least on it. More for my fans and the LGBT to enjoy!_

 _Thanks to Hufflepuff for the good review! Everyone else is just jealous of my story! I have 3K views and nearly 100 reveies! Amazing thanks very much! If you hate, do what Ron did early in the story which was crying! :) You deeerve it for harsssing me! Since I'm nice, I might bring Ron back next chapter depending on what the reviews are. I want constructive criticism btw not hate my story is probably the best on the site next to the parselmouth of gryffjndor and Rebuild._

 _I need a beta reader for the next chapter plz contact if you are one. You can't be straight tho or hating my story I'm always looking to improve..._

 _Also something very bad happened to Tommy recently. I won't get too much into detail but he cut himself with a knife due to depression. I know it's a lot to ask but plz can you send some love and support to me because he is very sad and lonely recently due to the pressure of university and college. Thanks very much :) By the way this year will hhave lots of pairings and love but not just straight love like J.K. Rowling wanted. Actual true love._

 _Now let's continue third magical beautiful sensational and love-fest (hint for this year lol) journey that is Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry and LGBT victims of expression! Luv u girls! Thanks to Eileen for giving me some ideas! This chapter is dedicated to the asexuals out there!_

* * *

Another day, another argument at the Dursley's household and as usual, the topic at hand focused on Harry himself. Mainly his choice of belief and his sexuality. Dudley was busy watching television, scoffing down various assortments of cakes and jelly babies. Vernon and Petunia, who were practicing their speech for tonight's sermon, were less than pleased with Harry's new look. He was wearing a pink scarf, laser painted tattoos, star glasses, makeup and a denim skirt with stockings. Petunia gagged horridly, vomiting inside her own mouth. Vernon walked up to Harry with a harsh glare, his fist up to Harry's noggin.

"What in the world are you doing?" asked Vernon scarcely, smashing down his fist on a glass table which broke in a billion pieces. Harry didn't even flinch, rubbing his eyes friendly.

"I'm going to meet my friends Draco and Hermione at the pride rallies in Liverpool." explained Harry calmly. Petunia scoffed.

"Go to your room now you horrid boy!" yelled Vernon and he got out a cane and thrashed it at Harry but someone caught the cane just as it was about to smack Harry. It was some sort of elf!

"Thou shalt not harm Harry Potter!" yelled out the elf and he got out a wand! "FREEZIO!" Vernon, Petunia and Dudley began to be surrounded by ice and now they were all completely frozen in time! The elf smirked very smexily and turned to Harry. The elf was very poorly clothed, dressed in rags and dirty socks. He had large beady eyes and cute ears like a Beagle. Harry smiled hilariously at the three Dursleys frozen in time and space and then turned to the elf intrigeuly.

"Who are you?" asked Harry questiondly, a cute blonde smirk appearing from his lips. Dobby began to crunch and then jumped into the sofa.

"My name's Dobby, sir. Dobby Malfoy. I'm the illiterate son of Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle. I'm their adoptive son!" explained Dobby secretly, having a steal at one of the chocolate cupcakes Dudley was helping himself to earlier. "I've come here today to warn you something very dangerous!"

"So you're Draco's half brother? What is it?" asked Harry flamboyantly, rubbing his hair with blue gel.

"A prisoner has escaped from Azkaban! You're godfather to be exact." Dobby said timidly. Barry gasped.

"Sirius Black? No way! I only met him when I was three years old when him and my parents were playing a poker match together. Then Sirius got arrested and falsely accused for misgendering a pupil by Voldemortess himself! Where he is?" questioned Harry very sexily, his ears closely at Dobby's mouth.

"Well actually he's after you because he thinks you're the heir of Voldemortess Death Eaters! Arthur Weasley sacrificed Ronilda Weasley to the Death Eaters to give him immortality and invisibility!" Dobby screamed impregnatnely, tears falling down his elf face. His crying was very sad to hear.

"Does he know I'm going to Hogwarts?" one again asked Harry.

"Yes. That's why Dumbledore, Snape and all the other staff are keeping a close eye on you Harry. Promise me you won't go anywhere on you're own. Ok?" Dobby begged very frantically, stroking his bare chest. Harry grinned blushly and nodded.

"Ok Dobby. Are you going to Hogwarts?" asked Harry ghoulishly.

"Yes it's my first year there!" said Dobby excitedly. The train leaves in about three hours. I'll use my elf magic to teleport us there!" piped up Dobby but as soon as he was about to teleport away magically someone else walked through the door!

It was Daphne Grenngass.

"Hello Harry. Mind giving me a..." but then she saw Dobby and screamed frighteningly. She got out her wand! "Adriad Teleodj Quedo" (my spell don't steal) she yelled and a ball of red and purple beams blasted at Dobby insanely. Harry got out his wand and shouted his spell!

"PROTEGO!" he yelled and it shielded Dobby from harm. Harry then pointed at Daphne and yelled out another curse. "AVADA KEDVRA!" and Daphne was blasted by green light. She fell to the grownd instantly, tears falling down her girly face. Harry shook his head.

"She must have been a death Eater!" Explained Dobby. "They'll know you'll here. We'd better get a move on!" and Harry agreed silently. They both bundled together and with a large crack, they teleported to Kings Cora's Station! Hermione was leaning next to the platform entrance, carrying her school equipment and her pet cat, Remy.

"Harry. You've found a new friend! About time! Who is it" she said jokley and Harry laughed very funnily.

"This is Dobby. He's a first year." and Dobby bowed very politely. Hermione grinned a bit jealously at the very cute, attractive house elf.

"Oh um cool. We'd better get on the train." and they did. They pushed past various other students until they got to their compartment but someone was in there. She was ginger and white.

"Oh Sorry is this you're compartment I didn't know." said the girl very embarrassingly and she began to cry. Draco smiled.

"No it's ok you can stay here." he said nicely and the girl smiled.

"Thanks you so much! My names Ginny Weasley! I know all of you're named. You guys and girls and them are famous!" Harry felt a bit guilty since her brother had died a year ago due to the harsssment Rita Skeeter had targeted on their family. Hermione smiles weekly.

"Harry could I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" she said very lustfully.

"Sure. We'll go to the train coal room. No one is ever in there." And they left the compartment, walked down the stairs and into the coal room. Hermione started to cry very cryjngly!

"Harry... Ever since I met you... I've started to feel like a girl. Instead of a non binary person. It's weird but I think I'm... I..." and Hermione grabbed Harry and planted her lips onto Harry's, moaning sexily as he kissed back. Her young tongue explored Harry's mouth and Harry pushed her against the wall with force, making her giggle. They kissed for about six minutes until they finally parted, Harry looking very guilty!

"Hermione... We shouldn't have done that. I'm not... I could never face Draco any more now." but then he turned around and Draco was there crying and blood pouring down his cut wound on his arm.

He had seen everything!

"How could you do this to me Harry?" he screamed like an oppressed victim and got out a huge knife and began to stab his arms, blood pouring from the wound and dripping onto the cold, dead floor... Dobby began to cry as well...

* * *

 **A/N:** _Which pairing do you guys want more? Harry/Draco or Harry/Hermione or even both? Tell me in the reviews and the majority will win! Bet you guys didn't see that coming! Since they are older, I thought it would be more fitting if I started to incorporate love scenes now! It's every teen's life honestly these days. Harry is still fat though just that he's bi as well!_

 _Next update will be next week! Love you guys! Next chapter is Lupin, Sorting Cermony 3 and Hogsmede!_

 _Keep smiling :(_


	11. Sirius Hates Being Different

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa Girlfriends! Since Jessica and Tommy are attending one of the biggest pride rallies known to womankind for the week, I'll be writing her amazing story in her place! :) Tee hee hope you like it! She told me the overall premise of the plot and what to focus on in this chapter so don't worry I won't change the story to drastically! Lol I'm probably going to write about 1 to 3 chapters depending on if Jess wants me too. :3 She sent me an email with most of it anyway i just need to add a few bits most of this isnt what i would write personally its kind of weird lol '-' :3 -_-**

 **She told me also that you are all hating on her! Don't do that it's mean! :( Why are you hating on her in the first place? An explanation would be appreciated for both me and Jessica. I've personally read her fic and I don't see anything offfensive about it?**

 **Anyway let's get started! :) I've included some Japanese in the fic I know im a web silly me lol :3**

 **Eileen (EYE-LEE-IN is how you pronounce it) dont mispronounce my name or else I will permaban you! -_-**

* * *

Draco ran out of the room and into the corridor with the compartments, blood pouring everywhere onto the windows, ceiling and carpet floor. The Lunch Lady screamed in horror as the white raven ran past her like Naruto! Harry ran past her too like Sasuke, crying with tears falling down his face.

"Watashi No Bara!" yelled out Harry poetically! (It means 'my rose' in Japanese) Draco's heart twitched at the beautiful words and he turned to face Harry, his black makeup smeared in wet tears. All of the other Hogwarts students looked out of their compartments, eager to see what was going on.

"Why were you sexing Hermione?" screamed Draco, clenching his fist angrily. His wounds was bleeding dark red now! Then someone appeared from the invisible cloak!

It was Luna!

"Mr Draco! Stop at once! You are being tricked completely you ridiculous specimen! Hermione was the one that engaged the kiss, not Harry!" screamed Luna at the top of her lungs, albeit calmly. Hermione appeared and smirked, her hips by her side!

"Harry didn't do anything. Draco! It was Sirius Black!" she lies and everyone turned to face her now, faces in fear and panting monaingly.

"What do you mean!?" questioned Draco very very scarily, as Pansy cared to his wound with badgers and stitches.

"Sirius Black was there and he pushed us together so it looked like we were kissing! He was doing it to brainwash you into turning against us! He's a mastermind at turning friends against each other!" explained Hermione intelligently, glancing at her Rodeo watch. Draco and everyone else gasped.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Harry." Draco muttered but Harry wasn't having it!

"Screw you Draco! I can't believe after all we've been through, you would actually think i'd do that to you! Fuck you!" Harry said with a puff, and with a very rude gesture, he walked back into the compartment. Hermione smiled weekly. She had to have lied in order to make sure that their friendship between each other wasn't destroyed or made uneasy but now she had ruined the relationship between Harry and Draco! She realised that telling the truth was more important than love, especially when she was non-binary and couldn't fall in love in the first place. She had betrayed the LGBT community with her selfish deeds. They all followed Harry into the compartment but Harry and Draco didn't speak to each other the whole bus ride, both giving each other archfiend looks and death glares. Hermione resisted the urge to cry cleverly. Then a new student walked in. She was of Asian origin, black hair and beautiful black eyes since she was a witch.

"Haitte mo idesu ka?" asked the strange Asian girl but no one could understand what she was saying since no one spoke fluent Japanese. Everyone looked at each other very confusedly until the strange professor woke up instantly and waved at the Japanese Girl!

"It's ok. I can translate. As a progressive safe space at Hogwarts, we don't force foreigners to speak English as that's racist and anti-immigrant like behaviour and of course, Dumbledore would never allow that! That's why she only speaks her native language! spoke Professor Lupin, very informatively and interestingly. "She asked if she could come in?" Hermione nodded.

"Kaizoku dandrion to chizu!" responded Hermione, which means yes you can in Japanese. Harry growled at Draco, who scoffed and turned his head away. Cho Chang turned to Hermione.

"Watashinonamaeha Cho Chang." she said, revealing to everyone that her name was Cho Chang, who was in the same year as everyone else is. Since no one at Hogwarts was racist (except Filch), they respected the fact that she refused to speak English which in reality, they resented her smart intelligence and graceful background. Cho was wearing a traditional kimono, with a samurai sword and a steel fan with dragon painting on it for decoration. Even Harry who was Gay had to admit that she was extremely beautiful and handsome. Draco panted cumly. Hermione and Cho had a very long conversation about Hogwarts while Harry and Draco were still refusing to acknowledge each other's exisstence. Dobby and Ginny were playing Snap together with the chocolate frog cards and Trevor was fast asleep. Harry felt really guilty since he really did love Draco so he decided to finally talk to him.

"Professor Lupin. Could me and Draco posibbly occupy your private room for a moment since you're not using it?" Draco lifted his head up in confusion, snarling at Harry with intense dislike. Lupin put down his poker cards he was playing with Dobby, Ginny, Trevor, Dumbledore, Luna, Cho and Hermione and raised his eyebrows. Lupin was a very messy teacher, his hair and clothes very poor quality. Disgraceful for a teacher position but he was so nice that it made up for his messy lifestyle.

"Ok but no canoodling." betted Werewolf, smiling widely. Draco reluctantly followed Harry into the private room, which was decorated in pure real gold, silver chandeliers, all the food in the magicial world, five windows and a fireplace that occasionally switched colours on the fire (worldbuilding!). Unfortunately there was already someone in there. Professor Severus Snake!

"Get the hell out of the teacher's private LGBT safe room you foolish imbeciles!" boomed Snape, casting a spell at the two young wizards! "STILLETTO!" Harry and Draco were completely frozen in place, unable to move a single muscle at all. They both started to cry sadly simulatenously.

"You're just like your father Harry. Strutted around the castle like the king of the world! Bullying the weak, disabling the LGBT students and foolsihly messing around instead of working. You're father was a pathetic straight white cockroach!" viled Snape orderely, getting right up on the face of Harry. Harry glowed red with absolute fury, wanting to smash the face of the teacher right in front of him.

"My father was a great man, more than you'll ever be. He may have been a priviliged white male but he cared and looked after everyone, including Lilly, my own mother who was of Albino descent!" screamed Harry right back, trying to escape the grasp of the evil teacher right in front of him. Draco watched gormently.

"You're father was a SWINE!" and he punched Harry right in the stomach. He then right hooked Harry in the face, uppercutted him in the face and kneed him in the groin! Harry moaned in pain, bruises, cuts and wounds covering his entire body and face! Draco begged in fear!

"No don't please don't do this Snape!" and Snape stopped for a second, pondering his anti-LGBt actions he had just commited. Violence was something that the LGBt were definitely not known for and for once, Snape felt really guilty about what he had done. He turned his head away depressingly, not allowing Harry to see his beautfiul emotional tears. Harry gasped erotically.

"I understand now. I really do. You love me don't you Snape?" cried out Harry, failing to recover from all the wounds and bruises. Draco was in complete utter shock and began to cry even sadly. Snape scowled angriyl and got out his wand!

"AVADA KEDVRA!" but someone bumped into him, making the spell hit the wall instead. It was...

Sirius Black!

"Get the fuck away from my godson, you fiend!" yelled out Sirius furiously and he pushed him to the ground. Snape laughed insanely.

"Sirius? You were a fool to come here!" and Sirius apparated away instantly. Harry and Draco used this time to escape from the distracted Snape and ran back to the comaprtment. They breathed frantically, both crying immensly as well. As everyone from Hogwarts watched, they stared longingly into each other eyes and with slight hesitation, they planted their lips against each other, kissing and snogging and making out continuosly. They both blushed as people cheered all around them, holding up their pride flags and other gay and lesbian couples shared a sweet aromic kiss to celebrate. Hermione grinned but inside she was feeling very terrible, betraying her best friends like that and learning Harry loved Draco more than her. Maybe she can make him fall in love with her instead this year...

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they went inside the great hall and everyone waited for the first years to arrive. Colin Creevey walked up to Harry, Draco and Hermione with his trademark camera.

"You three. Pose!" he said excitedly and they all posed sexily. "Thanks Friends! Anyway are any of you trying out for the Quidditch Slytherin team this year? I thought about it but i'm more of a pacifist than a beater, you know?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione and Draco shook their heads.

"How do I apply?" asked Harry interestingly, putting down a chocolate chip brownie.

"You have to speak to the team captain." replied Colin migitidly.

""Who is?" screamed Harry enraged.

"Blaize Zabini." responded Colin cutely, blushing madly. As soon as he said this, he sat down next to Harry and held his hand. Harry thought it was some sort of friendship thing so he let it slide this once. Dumbledore took the microphone, as the first years blarged in, many in awe of the magic they were witnessing. They stopped at the middle, led by Muslim Imam Mcgonagall and Amilia Sprout. Draco sighed, resting his head on Hermione's shoulder, both of them falling asleep from boredom. Harry, on the contary, was very engaged, eyeing the new students with intent.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and LGBT's! Before we begin, let us welcome our new staff! Please introduce Professor R.J. Lupin, the new professor of Defence against the Dark Arts now that Gilderoy Lockhart is the Head of the Gryffindor House. Our second arrival is Professor S.Y. Trewlawney who will teach divination and astromony. Harry instantly smiled, knowing he would take a liking to the psychic teacher. He loved the stars and the sun and the moon and stuff like that. Colin's hand began to stroke Harry's bare chest from under his uniform but again Harry ignored it as just a friendly gesture. He was probably just asleep and unaware of what he was doing. Now our third teacher is Professor Rita Skeeter, head of Media Studies. Rita walked up to the podium and chuckled.

"Hello all. I would just like to say that Ron's suicide was hilarious to the Straight, white and cis community we belong in and none of us regret it at all. In fact, we aim to get rid of all the LGBT students at Hogwarts this year, starting with the ones that annoy me the the most. Remember that I'm the Editor in Writing of the Daily Straight, the second most bought newspaper next to the LGBT times but things will change. If there are no LGBT students, no one will buy that newspaper will they?" she said cackily, laughing very snootily.

There was a massive outrage.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"UPTIGHT BITCH!"

"FRIZZY SLICK T-BIRD!

Dumbledore took over, exploring everyone to calm down.

"Listen! Everyone! The ministry forced us to take her in as a teacher. I know she has some 'conflicting' viewpoints but we must respect her as a human being and a teacher, even if she is a part of the most homophobic, racist and transphobic community in the world. We can't resort to violence or name calling. Please. Let's get through this together." pleaded Dumbledore, crying with sadness. Harry's heart began to ache and sneeze when he saw Rita. She was a Death Eater. That was the only thing he was sure of. Hermione stood up enraged.

"You can't silence us Ms Skeeter! We are one and you are nothing!" screamed Hermione from the Slytherin table, Draco and Marcus Flint held her by her arms so she wouldn't charge at Rita Skeeter, arms flailing. Rita smiled powerfully, stroking her blond frizzy hair.

"We'll see about that, Mrs Granger." and she walked out of the great hall struttingly. Many people booed her and shouted out various obscenities which even Harry was shocked at.

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore bitterly. Everyone's voices slowly faded away, looks of anger and betrayal on everyone's faces. "Let's get on with the sorting! No time to waste on trivial pursuits!" The first years, who were shivering and cowering behind each other in fear of the recent outburst, slowly stepped forward and awaited their calls, down now by Mcgonagall who was now dawning a red hijab and rainbow patterned cloak. The sorting process was very long and tedious, many yawns erupting from each table. After it was all finished, Dumbledore returned to the stand, wiping away tears onto his sleeve. "The mass homophobe, Sirius Black, has escaped from Azkaban. Be wary at all costs my children. Now please leave while the staff and I have a nice little innocent chat." Everyone left to their common rooms. Hermione, Draco and Harry were in deep conversation, mostly about the lines that the sickly sweet and Skeeter had laid on them earlier.

"Someone has to stop her. She's dangerous!" told Draco fearfully. Hermione shook her head in despair.

"There's nothing we can do. As long as he Ministry is on her side, we can't even touch her!" moaned Hermione, wiping away her crystal cold tear. Hermione's robe was purple coloured. Harry turned to Dobby, his black-eye slowly healing up.

"Come on Dobby. Me and you are trying out for Quidditch." Dobby smiled elffully. They walked inside the Slytherin common room and all the way to Blaize Zabinis bedroom, which was a very long walk! They entered the room but Blaize wasn't there at all, only his Nimbus 5 broomstick. Luna was there instead!

"Luna? You're a Ravenclaw! What are you doing inside Blaize's Room?" but Luna said nothing. Her eyes began to engorge and her face turned completely white. Her ears disappeared and her tongue vanished onto the floor! Don't screamed, fleeing behind Harry. Luna began to melt creepily until she transformed into someone that Harry could have never saw coming.

Sirius Black!

Harry got out his wand. "EXPELLIAMRSUS" but Sirius blocked it by dodging out of the way like a gymnast. Harry fired another spell! "BOMBARDA!" but the spell had little to no effect. Mcgonagll was the master of that spell and she doesn't teach that spell until the 8th year! Sirius then got out a dirty, crumpled wand and yelled out a spell of his own!

"PERCIFICUS TOADALUS!" and it hit Dobby on the back! Dobby became completely frozen and was unable to move! Harry gasped, trying to free Dobby from the chains of coldness but it was completely futile. Sirius walked up to Harry and grinned.

"Want to know who you really are, Harry Potter?"

* * *

 **A/N: Jessica and Tommy have such a weird relationship. I wonder if Tommy knows about this fic... I'll ask him next week.**

 **That took ages to write lol :( Worth it though I know Jessica has loads of fans! Luv all of u :)**

 **Eileen.**


	12. Harry isn't LGBT?

**A/N:** _Luv U Tommy! Hope you're feeling better! He's really sick unfortunatly and got a nasty case of the cold. Yeek sorry bf :3 Anyway you might have noticed that I've bumped this story to M rating. The reason is that the story is going to get darker, more violent and more graphic. Sex may also be prevalent when they are 18 and in their final year but only if I deem it necessary too i dont want to be homophobic or asexualphobic by writing forced scenes like that i want it to be be believable and so far my story is the most believable and my readers will most likely agree with me on that._

 _I was watching Game of Thrones and there was a gay scene in it! I'm so happy Hollywood put that in they're are becoming more accepting of the LGBT hopefully they change the new HP film so dumbledore has a gay scene as well because they need to satisfy the lgbt not just the straights the straights are already living a perfect life they don't need any support or fan service!_

 _Thx to Eileen again for the last real chapter! Luv u girl hope no one hated on you like they did me I already reported them for sexual harassment and death threats lol haters always get the last laugh lol :)_

 _Now let's continue this beautifully written journey of Hogwarts and Harry Potter! I hope you guys give me positive reviews or else no more chapters and I know people like it they said so on reddit and YouTube :) I still need a beta reader btw Lets begin..._

* * *

"Let me go Sirius!" screamed Harry. Dobby began to cry sadly.

Sirius got out his massive Knife!

* * *

 **A/N:** _I know it's really short and cliffhanger but I'm really busy the next chapter will be like 15K words I promise on my heart and life I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this chapter I hate not writing lots but I'm attending a rally where we are going to stop traffic and complain to the UK government about LGBT rights! If you want to come, PM me and I'll tell you when we are going and where it is._

 _Hope to see my fans there! I'll autograph if you want. :3_


	13. Trans Reveal

Chapter 13: truth and betraeyel

 **A/N:** _Thx to all my fans for the support. This fic hasn't even been up here for a month and it already has 140+ reviews! So epic I can't believe everyone loves my story! Thank you so much! Or as Cho Chang would say: Hajimashete! I'm so happy right now. LUV U TOMMY HOPE YOU CUT ME BLEEDINGly WITh YOU INFECTIOUS LOVE_

 _You are my sympohny bf :) fuk u haters you are all fucking jealous cause u dont even have lives i men come on i have 5K fans u have none bet none of your stories are as popular and well written like mine! Lol keep snorting drugs, drinking alcohol and smoking cigarettes in your worthless life haters! I'll be at the pride rallies earning billions of fans and respect._

 _thx to Eileen and Tommy for motivation etc you know the drill. This chapter is like super long I worked hard on it. (Around 2 days) if you hate then u r as bad as a TERRORIST they are the same thing they attack things people love!_

 _Now let's continue this beautiful diverse journey here at Hogwarts school..._

* * *

Sirius began to cut Harry with a knife! Then Dumbledore walked in emotionally.

"EXPELOIARIMAUS!" cried out Professor Lockhart who had also entered the room. Sirius's knife flew out of his hands and onto Harry's bedroom wardrobe. Sirius beavered angrily.

"You know Harry must die Albus! He killed ur parents!" screamed Sirius siriusly. Dumbledore began to cry tears of sadness. Mcgonogagall moaned annoyingly.

"Shut up Sirius ur trying to trick him!" Shouted at Severus Snape angrily, flinging his dark black hair to the side. Sirius stopped stabbing Harry for a moment and considered the possibility of siding up with Harry.

"Harry. You are my godson." exclaimed Sirius in despair. Harry gasped.

"Never! AVADA KEDVRA!" Barry screamed and Sirius died instantly. Dumbledore gasped!

"Harry you killed another one the Ministry will send you to Azkaban!" Dumbledore warned flashily. Harry sighed and then gave an evil smirk.

"No they won't. Look over there!" and all the Hogwarts staff turned to look behind Harry. There were the dead bodies of Fudge, King, Umbridge, Lucius and Arthur Weasley! But they actually weren't dead and they got up quickly, laughing diabolically.

"Harry I don't understand?..." Dumbledore yelled out in confusion but Harry smiled evilly. He wasn't actually Harry at all! He took off his face mask, revealing someone else.

It was Lord Voldemortess. The Ministry and Sirius got back up on their feet, all clutching their wands.

"Phase 1 begins. Kill Hogwarts!" Voldemortess said and Snape grabbed Dumbledore and held him in his grasp. Sirius was also helping. Dobby was crying sadly.

"Please don't kill me!" pleaded Dobby computically, crying in despair. Snape kissed the elf on his brown lips and with a sad tear falling down his face, he pointed his wand!

"AVADA KECVRA!" and a flash of green light exposed from the wand. Dobby fell down, no life in his eyes at all. Dumbledore began to cry.

Harry, Draco and Hermione walked into the room!

"Voldemortess! Dumbledore! Snape! Fudge! Umbridge! Malfoy! Weasley! King! And oh my god or deity or atheism you killed Dobby!" and he ran over to the corpse of Dobby, crying immensely. Dobby was on the brink of death.

"Harry... I'll miss you." but Dumbledore smiled.

"He isn't going anywhere." Dumbledore screamed enraged and he cast a spell! "Returnaliveus!" and Dobby came back to life very very sexily!

"Guys I'm back!" but there were more pressing issues at the moment. Sirius Black scoffed instantly.

"Voldemortess! I pictured you more bussinessy. With a suit, a crew cut and a burnt pride flag on your waste... But you're not wearing any of that. How come?" Harry asked completely 100% seriously. He was mad at Voldemortess for attempting to genocide Dobby. Voldemortess laughed and lifted up his robe sleeve. There were self-harm scars and tattoos of bloody knives painted all over his arms. Hermione gasped.

"You shouldn't have those. Straight people never suffer. Thats why they never self harm! I dont undertsand." Hermione cried in tears of sadness. Voldemortess laughed insanely.

"I used to be a part of the LGBT. All those years ago. Me, Lily Potter, Cornelios Granger and Leo Snape were best friends back then." Voldemortess started to explain sadly. Snape gasped shockingly. "But then the straight white males of Hogwarts began to verbally ABUSE me and TORTUE me for being different. It was too much. I couldnt take it anymore so I became straight and painted myself white." Hermione screamed in anger

"YOU COWARD! You abandoned us for them! Just cause you suffered? We all suffered from them!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah you aren't alone we could have saved you" continued Draco

"Step away from the wand." angered Snape. Dumbledore walked up to Voldemortess and used a spell!

"REVIVERON!" and Ron apparated out of thin air. Everyone was gasping now. Ron looked entirely different. he had pitch black hair, self-harm scars everywhere on his body and he was shirtless. Ron turned around to his father Arthur and lifted his hand up slightly. Because of this, Arthur died of ink poisoning.

"Who's next? Everyone on your knees." exclaimed Ron transgendery. Eveyone got to their knees quickly, not wanting to die. Everyone was crying tears of blood and guts. Harry's bloody scar began to ache. "Give me the prisoner Fudge." Sirius shuddered cowly.

"No he needs to go to azkaban." screamed Fudge in fear. Ron lifted his finger up and Fudge's head exploded! Everyone was in total dissaray and frightened. Then the door behind them opened. It was...

Rita Skeeter

"AVADA KEDVRA!" Rita screamed and it hit Draco right in the chest.

Draco was dead. Dumbledore, Harry and Ron both got out their wands, crying facefully...

* * *

 **A/N:** _Dont steal any of my spells ok they're mine ill sue you if you try to use them._

 _Thx to Tommy for hurting me! :) LUV U SMXY!_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Eillenn you're da greatest_

 _Fukc you haters you're jealous of my popular storie lololololollol go back to writing divergent fics or maze runner fics lol btw im putting Newt from de Maze Runner in the next chapter cause he is my crush ever since I got into writing fics it isnt a crossover its just a cameo but he will be a main character._

 _No more chapters until I get 4 positive reviews if i dont i never update again dont test me :/_

 _... Jessica the queen_


	14. Riddle's Dark Past of Homophobia

Chapter 14: Riddle's Past

 **A/N:** _This is very important. Anyway I've changed this fic back to T rating cause im not going to put in all of the mature stuff in the final year as that makes much more sense._

 _Thx guyz for the 200 reviews is what I would be saying if it wasn't all haters! Screw you homophobes the lgbt stand strong over the oprression! You can't silence the sufffering! Anyway thx to SlytherinPrefect, Deathcrow, jessicaR16 and xXBloodTommyxX and Toraach and Anon for the positive review! :)_

 _Now lets continue this beautiufl, wonderful journey at Hogwarts Elementrary! :3_

* * *

( **FlashBack! Two years ago. When Tom Riddle 'Voldemortess' went to school. This is his origin story)**

Tom walked up to the Potions classroom. Snaps and his gang of Slitherin boys were waiting there, holding bats and wands. Snake laughed as Tom came closer.

"Look who he is! A fag!" screamed Slade in happiness, everyone laughing tremendously. Tom gulped.

"Please don't bully me. I know I'm not as privileged, not as white, not straight and not accepting of the laws that society push upon us but don't I deserve life just the same as anyone else? Im in love with Boys. How is that any different from loving a girlz? Ok me and the rest of da LGBT students are already depressed and suicidel and sad. Plz don't do this to us." begged Tom sadnessly, blood pouring from his high maintenance wrists. Although Snape felt some sympathy since he used to be gay for Lupin, he remembered that Tom had gotten much more attention due to him being gay and he hated that. Snake wanted the spotlight more than anyone else. He deserved de spotlight. He enraged angrily.

"shut up u whore! Draco show him what being different and unique gets u in my school!" and they all beat him up violently and deadly like poisonous rhinos! Tom cried lgbtilly, tears melting the last bit of joy left on his face. As tom was sexually attacked by these straight white cisgendered men, Hermione watched in sadness. She was never coming out of the closet. Not if she would meet the same fate as her once best friend Tom Ridddle. She was too much of a coward to confront the sickening bullies. Dumbdore Walked up on the beating taking place and smile gracefully.

"Oh goodness. I always wondered when the day would come. Lol i definitely approve of this! Tom btw ur expelled u weirdo!" said Dumblelore headteacherly. Harry couldn't take it anymore!

"I can't take it anymore'" said Tom dramatically and everyone was looking his way. Hermione gasped shockingly. "You people (if you are straight, white, male or cisgender you fit into this category so listen closely!) did this to me! All the bullying, all the rights, all the closets you threw me into! All the suffering and harassment and the times I have to watch you make out in front of me! I can't do it any fucking more! (U know he's serious he's swearing now) Fuk u all! Look at all these cuts on m rists! Tom cried out quickly, revealing red scars, cigarette burn marks and leeches covering his entire arm length! Hermione began to cry sadly. "Look at it! All those times you reported my account falsely when i was speaking de truth! You made me into what I am." Now Tom was crying cryingly. Dumbledore giggled.

"Whatevs ur stuk hear for 3hree more yearz!" laughed Dumbledore chuckingly. Tom shaked his head.

"No u will be the one stuk here u alzheimer!" and he GOT out his wand. Hermione screamed

"NO DONT DO IT!' Hermione slienced fearfully but it was two yearz too late!" and he pointed the wand to his shiny green eyes.

"KILLMEUS! screamed Riddle (dont stell mi spellz) and a flash of purple light hit him directly. His eyes became white as snow and he fell to the ground dead. DumbleDore sighed angrily.

"We shouldnt have bullied him so mercifully. We are what's wrong with de world, not the LGBTQIRASSUS+. We are the real monsters. Hermione nodded.

"But maybe, the monsters always win in the end." she said icely.

 **(End Flashback. Harry gasped. Tom was just like him. Abused and Isolated)**

* * *

 **A/N:** _u see how fuking sadd dat was? ye u mak me feel like dat all the fing time! IM CRYING RIGHT NOW AS I WRITE DIS. dont flame or else ur homophbic! lgbt stand strong through de hatred. last chapter for year three next_

 _Yours unfairly treated, jessica_


	15. The Death of Non-Straights

**A/N:** _Ok I've done reuploading all of the deleting chapters! Thx a lot Eileen you've completely wasted like two weeks of mine rewriting this masterpiece! YOU ARE SUCH A SNAKE!1111111 Dont worry tho i forgive you after u dumped ur stupid white boyfriend he was such a tool, anyway back on topic me and Tommy are going on holiday to America so i might not upload for a month cause we r going on tour! I hate tour busses lol so cramped._

 _Thanks for the 350+ reviews! Thats like 80% of a 1000! WOW! THX! Btw haters r u still here? lol i luve how all of ur stories r less popular than mine its probs cause u dont include lgbt in ur fic told you it was a necessity.! If you arent a straight white male then my sympathies for you and your hard life. Wish you didnt suffer as much as we do._

 _Eileen dont ever edit my fic again you can read dont touch! i would never abandon my lgbt bretheren! Now lets continue this beautiful masterfully written story!_

 _Jesica_

* * *

Voldemortess and her fellow Death Eaters ran off as they saw Rita killed Draco straight in front of him! Hermione screamed bloodily and Dumbledore mentally collapsed sadly and frustrately.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM! HOW COULD YOU? Harry shouted insanely, tears melting inside his own skull. Blood gushed out his eyes as darkness surrounded him. Snape ran to the dark boy, also crying, and pointed his deadly and long wand at the broken down collapsed sadness boy. Rita was one of the biggest homophobes in the magical world. She was in charge of the salem gay trials and the public burning of any non-straight non-white wizards/witches during the 1800s. She was so frightening in fact that even Voldemortess didnt mess with her. However Harry knew that someone had to stand up to her (Rita is a metaphor for our government btw if ur too stupid to not get it) so he got up on his knees and stared cold bloodily into her demonic, green eyes.

"What the hell are you doing you worthless trash?" complied Rita angrily, pointing her Colt 45. right at his face. While Hermione and Dumbledore and the others stared confusedly at the situation, Harry knew the danger. She was holding a gun! Just like everyone else in America.

"I'm not going to run away from you anymore! I won't!" Harry couragelously spoke and Rita lost all of her sanity that instant.

"How dare you! You freak! You abomination! All of you! You're all sick! I'm going to write a 50-page essay on how disgusting the LGBT is and post it on the Daily Straight so everyone will agree with me! You ugly apes!' Rita deep-fried into everyone's soul and Harry lost all control. He screamed the most unforgivable curse!

"LGBTUS!" and Rita turned black, asian and lesbian all at the same time. She looked into the mirror adn screamed horrifically!

"NO! I want to be priviliged, accepted in society and straight! I dont want to be different or unqiue! Turn me back! Please! I beg of you. I'll cancel the exclusive with the KKK Leader! I'll write for the LGBT times! Please anything!" Rita begged but everyone turned their backs on her.

She was now one of them...

* * *

School life was very hard for the next couple of week. Rita spent her days sobbing in the Gryffindor common room and cutting herself. Draco was buried in the courtyard and a tombstone was dedicated to him. Dobby and Hermione were very deprezzed and wanted to die. Harry was even more deprezzed without Draco the love of his life. Sometimes he would commit suicide and other times he would just sleep all day not wanting to get up. Ronilda and Ginny was catching up since his resurrection, especially about Ginny's girlfriend, Padme. The school couldn't cope with the loss of Draco. There had been 17 reports of LGBT students jumping off the school bridge and straight bullying had increased 30%. Harry couldnt take it anymore. It was nearly the end of the school year so he wanted to make sure the final day was a good one. He went to Dumbledore's office to see if there was any way to revive his rose. He rose like a garden to open the door but Dumbledore was with someone...

It was Hermione! Harry spied on them behind the gargoyle statue.

"You love me dont you Dumbledore?" asked Hermione happily but also guiltily. Black Dumbledore turned around angrily (he's kidna black skinned not like fully black but like mostly). He was crying, sobbing and blood poured from his black eye.

"I dont want too. Being straight would dissapoint Harry. I cant do that to him!" cried Dumbledore but then Hermione began to sing to seduce him! ( A/N; I dont own these Lyrics!)

 _ **Hermione:** Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

 _My eyes are not the first to cry_

 _I'm not the first to know_

 _Theres just no getting over you_

 ** _Dumbledore:_** _You know i'm just a fool who's willing_

 _to sit around and wait for you_

 _but baby cant you see, theres nothing else for me to do_

 _I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

 ** _Both:_ **_But now, there's no where to hide_

 _Since you've pushed my love aside_

 _I'm outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you..._

Harry went to barge in when someone joined in singing! It was Draco!

 _Draco: I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

Everyone gasped greasely. Harry, removed of his position, walked up to all of them angrily, pointing his enlongated wand.

"Draco? Hermione? Dumbledore? I finally understand now. You'll all straight aren't you! Answer me Draco! Was our love just a joke to you? Faking your own death just to get away from me? Look at me!" screamed Harry darklordly and Draco turned his head away in guilt, shame and criminal activity. How could someone forgive Draco after what he did.

((((((I didnt even understand why I did it. I conspired with Rita to fake my death because I wanted to see what it was like on the other side. Being straight. Being cisgender. I realised it was like being tortured. Life was meaningless. It was such a mistake! I wish Harry would understand!))))))))))

"I ADMIT IT! IM BISEXUAL! NOT STRAIGHT!" shouted Draco depresfukly. Harry gasped.

Their friendship had ended right there. Draco, Hermione and Dumbledore were dead to him.

Harry, after exiting Hogwarts, got on the train and left, not looking forward to next year. He cried as the train's engine started, watching as Draco waved goodbye. LGBT Life would never be the same. All of his friends were fake. Broken puppets of the Regime. They had been outed as who they really were. Straight psychopaths.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hope everyone loved the song! If there is a positive response then I'll include one per chapter! Tell me what songs you want!  
_

 _I know this is a very depression ending but dont worry maybe they will get back together if I get some positive reviews! Oh yes and Hermione and Dumbledore are both legal in my story cause they are both 18! Dont go on about it ok and yes Dumbledore was always black obviously! It said so in the books the films white-washed him! Racists!_

 _Yes being bisexual is nearly as bad as being straight. You're basically pretending to be LGBT when in fact you probs have never been with the same gender in ur life! If you are bi then dont get offended cause maybe you are in the minority and have been with both genders! If so then congrats!_

 _Luv all my fans! Eileen maybe i'll let you write if you apologise. Haters suciide isnt funny i dont use it lightly in my story! ok Ron did it cause he was seriously depressed!_


	16. Year 4! The Pope is Homophobic?

**A/N:** _This is the start of year 4 Im so exicted!1! :) VOTE ON MY POLL ITS ON MY BIO plx :)_

 _Ok you know what if you hate then I'm actually going to track your IP cause i know how to hack it isnt hard then Im going to come to your house (probs in Amercia cause most racist/homophobes/straights are from there) and Im bringing the POLICE with me ok harassment isnt funny and its ILLEGAL YOU FUKS!_

 _Anyway thx 4 so many reviews and views omg i cant believe there are so many LGBT on this site so amazing I hope I was too do with that. Goblet of Fire is such an awful book I cant believe it was even published and this is when in the series JK Rowling showed her homophobic side cause Harry gets with Cho, Fleur and Ginny! Wtf what about Seamus or Cedric they were so hot and you're trying to tell me Harry didnt fancy them what an unrealistic scenario if I were there then me, hermione and Cedric (3) would definitly have had like a polygarmus relationship! Of course, I wouldnt have had sex with them unless we both gave consent and we were 18 Im not a criminal! Cedric is like 40 now anyway and i dont like the name 'robert' it doesnt really fit him. I hope my 10K LGBT fans keep reading! I plan to end this around the 50th chapter._

 _shut up Im not bad at maths i got a degree in it! Now lets beautifully continue this amazing, popular story at Hogwarts..._

* * *

Harry had never felt worse in his life than he did with the Dursley's this summer...

Before he could at least fight through and bear the unbearable straight attack from the Catholic Priests but now with Draco's betrayal and Hermione's affair with Dumbledore he couldn't cope as well as he should have. Dudley had been in a coma in the hospital due to before when Dumbledore had tasered/pepper-sprayed him in self-defence. It's was ok for the LGBT to resort to violence because they had been oppressed and attacked all their life. The same reason why blacks can shoot people in the 'hood' since they had suffered through slavery by the white culture. However white people have never suffered thats why they arent allowed to commit violence. Petunia and Vernon hated Harry with all their hearts and only agreed to look after him cause of the mental illness government benefits. Harry woke up under the stairs just like how the LGBT wake up under opression and abuse and he entered the kitchen. The Dursley's were doing their afternoon prayers. Vernon turned around enraged.

"Look it's the fallen one." mimickmed Petunia religiously, making various 'ohms' sounds.

"Boy! You will submit. I'm taking you to my church where we are going to exorcise the fag demons out of you!" said Vernon ragely, moving his hands around like he was possessing him. He twirled for a bit and then got on his Catholic hat, jeans, cloak and uniform. Dudley then sneaked up behind Harry and handcuffed him!

"Let me go! I'm normal you idiots!" and then Harry started crying sexily. Vernon kidnapped Harry and bondaged him in the trunk of his car. He tied him with rope and prayer beads. He drove to the Catholic Church and The Pope from the Magical World was waiting there along with Snape's brother Salazar and Mcgonogallall!

"Is it him? The demon? From Hell?" asked the Pope holyily. Venon nodded fearfully. "Now Mcgonogooll I know me and you are enemies by nature. You being a Muslim and me being a Strict Catholic. However we can agree on one thing. We hate anyone that isn't straight, and cisgender! They will be cast by lightning and drown in the fires of the abyss" Mcgonaoglaal nodded her head and so did Salazar, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. Harry tried to intervene but he was gagged and was unable to move as he was being crushed by their intolerant views.

"Prepare for the ritual!" screamed Salazar religiously and he got out a holy sword! Vernon and Pope held him down to his knees and chanted some verses from their prayer books! Salazar was about to stab Harry in the heart when a car pullled up in the driveway! A Lamborghini S7! They all watched as a beautiful, blond boy strutted out of the car!

It was Newt from the Maze Runner!

"Let go off my boyfriend you fucks!" Newt screamed jewishly (he's jewish) and he pointed a wand straight at the Pope. Mcgoggonal jumped back scarily and Salazar dropped his sword and released Harry who ran to Newt's side!

"Who are you?" asked Harry askingly

"I'm Newt. You're future boyfriend!" loved Newt hot tingly and he winked sexily at Harry. The Pope scowled.

"Ok ok I'm not really Catholic. I only pretended to be because it was the only way to lure Harry to the church. I have strict orders from my master to eliminate him." explained the Pope, stroking his chin. Newt frowned.

"What about you Mcgggggonal?" screamed Newt shotuingly.

"I'm a Death Eater too." admitted Mcgonllaly angrily, realising her cover had been blown completely. "Vernon and Petunia had been on the Imperio curse which is why they were so homophobic!" It all made sense now. His suffering wasn't because of white culture but white people. How unexpected.

"You aren't going to get away with this! The Magical Police are coming!" frightened Harry in anger! The Pope laughed!

"Well we've already won! Look what we did to Draco!" and he opened up the casket! Draco came out of it but he wasn't the same Draco from before. He had a crew cut haircut, a business suit on, no piercings or pride bands, slim figure, no make-up, trimmed nails, business glasses and shoes!

They had turned Draco into a straight, white, cisgender male!

* * *

 **A/N:** _Omg will Draco be ok?_

 _Transage is a thing you stupid fucks! Search it up!_

 _Jessica_


	17. The Governemt bans LGBT!

**A/N;** _I'm not posting any more chapters until I get 400 reviews! You're lucky that I'm still writing this masterpiece considering all of the hate and abuse I've been getting. I'm crying every day and night because it hurts so bad and my heart aches so very much. :( Please compliment me and be nice to me in the reviews or else..._

 _Btw vote on my poll! Anyway I've been watching Scooby-Doo cause of the nostalgia and omg I think its so underrated. They made Velma a lesbian and believe me I was so impressed that they had the courage to do that Im honestly surprised that the network didnt order the creators to be fired/executed! Maybe they were ok with it cause it wasnt male gay? I hope not though! I dont watch any show that doesnt contain at least one LGBT character. lucky that she made Dumbledore gay cause I would have been pissed! I think that there should be a new law where at least one gay and one trans has to be in your film/show in order to be allowed to broadcast. Also they need to be at least a main character!_

 _Btw Haters you're all ugly and fat lol! That's why you hate on beautiful, courageous, heartfelt and abused by whites girls like me! You're just jealous I have 380 reviews! YOU DONT HAVE THAT MANY DO YOU! Thx to Tommy and Eileen btw Tommy said he would write the next chapter!_

* * *

"Draco? No! It's not true! No! They didn't!" screamed Harry violently, a blond frown appearing from his lipstick covered lips! "No tell me it's all an act! Like last time!" Draco stood there, stroking his cross necklace as he looked at Harry and Newt in disgust!

"My allegiance is with the straight supremacist Voldemortess! Straightness triumphs all! Cavemen were straight. Victorians were straight. If we want to have children, you have to be straight!" explained Draco sexistly as he raised the cross in Harry's direction. The Pope, Mcgonoglala and Salazar bowed down on their knees as Draco strutted past them, a red robe gently touching the cold earth.

"The world is overpopulated enough already! Straightness causes Famine, Starvation etc." Newt rebutted sexily, a scar falling off his face.

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing this nonsense. I'll see you both at Hogwarts. Harry, make sure you join the Triwizard Tournament. Voldemortess will finally meet you in person. Prepare yourself." and Draco got in the back of his Ferrari and drove off with his three servants...

Newt was just about to unlock his car until Harry's scar began to ache as guys in suits walked over, holding some sort of contract in their brittle, frosty hands.

"WE ARE THE GOVERNEMT!" they said in unison, none of them having any personality, fashion sense, heart or anything unique about them. As they approached, the pain got worse and worse. Blood trickled down Harry's face as Newt hugged him in his arms. Various soldiers with machine guns backed them up and they all had earpierces on. They all had very white man hair. Police Officers then handcuffed Newt and Harry was crying inairdaely.

"What's going on?" cried Harry masochistly, sirens blaring all around them.

"YOU WILL SUMBIT! WE HAVE TAKEN CONTROL OF HOGWARTS!" they all said in unison once more. Harry bit his teeth again in fear. Was his friends alright? Were they with Voldemortess as well? "SIGN THIS CONTRACT AND WE WONT KILL YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Who are?" Harry screamed in pain.

"HERMIONE, DOBBY, DUMBLEODE AND SNAPE!" they responded in unison again. Harry sighed. While they did betray him by being bisexual, he would never want them hurt. Not after all they did for him. The Government Agents handed him the contract which read:

 **To Mr Harry James Potter**

 **You agree to the fact that the Governemt has all control of Hogwarts. All power will be divided: 90% Governemt, 5% Dorothy Umbridge and 5% Dumbledore Grindelward. Straightness will be considered the 'right' thing and any other sexuality will be illegal and Dissuaded. Being White will come with several bonuses: Immediate 'O' grades for all subjects, Products at Hogsmede are 50% off and Teachers will be nice to them. Everyone must watch 'Friends' and 'Big Bang Theory' and all other programs will be blocked.**

 **Ron will be eliminated for the following reason: Being Different from Us (Transgender is not normal)**

 **House Elves will become slaves.**

 **No Funerals for Non-Straight. You can't bury demons.**

 **Finally you will become our intel. You will spy and snitch for us if someone is acting out of the norm. They should only be normal! Like robots!**

 **From Donald Trump**

 **Signature: _**

"I won't sign this! This is nothing I stand for!" screamed Harry in oprresion, tears falling down his plump face! Even Newt couldn't breathe as their intolerant views suffocated him mercifulsly. The Governemt walked forward, brandishing handcuffs, ropes and chains to trap them in a world where they dont belong. Then a van that looked like it came out of the 60s crashed into the men, killing all of them instantly.

"What the?" said Harry protestantly and the 60s Van stopped.

Two dogs and four teenagers walked out of it. Harry couldn't believe it!

* * *

 **A/N:** _Who's the mystery saviors? Guess in the reviews and the winner will get a PM from me and will get beta priviliges. :)_

 _yes im being absoultly serious transage is a thing ok i know its uncommon but i suffer from it only 4/100 people in the world suffer from this rare disease I should know I have it._

 _btw fuk u haters yu BTW THE GOVERNEMT ARENT DEAD JUST SOME OF THEM_

 _Governemt Members:_

 _John Smith (Deceased)_

 _Jason Travolta (Deceased)_

 _Thomas Rhodes (Deceased)_

 _Alex Dangerfield (Deceased)_

 _Connor Dumbledore_

 _Shane Blue_

 _Kyle Granger_

 _Samuel Wells_

 _Curtis Layingly_

 _Padme Windrunner (In charge of the Governemt female equality - discontinued in 1994 Now works as a receptionist)_


	18. Not all Men are Sexist?

**A/N:** _I wasn't going to write this but I got 400 reviews so I guess I still have some fans which makes me happy!_

 _Now for the Triewiard Tournament! oh yeah and the crossover between Scooby and Harry Potter will be explained in the next chapter so dont go on about it ok and btw if you keep hating I will start deleting the MEAN reviews and change them to nice ones instead under ur own name do not test me. Oh and the LGBT is suffering are you fricking serious go to Saudia Arab and there are publik excetions of gays every day how fuking disgusitng!_

 _Everyone is Normal! That's is the Golden Rule! Declaring that you are straight or white should be illegal and fined! It's pushing gender norms on people and making them uncomfortable. The police really need like am lgbt chart where if a straight man is oppressing anyone that is lgbt then it should ALWAYS be considered sexual harassment. That should be the law and punishable by a £500 pound fine that is paid to various LGBT charities and the victim him/her/itself._

 _Oh yeah and im fed up of trolls trolling me in the reviews stahp it! Thx 4 the 12K Views from the LGBT community! I don't know who the other views are from..._

 _Jessica_

* * *

Harry and Newt shocked firely, snow swarming around the air like a blizzard. The mystery hereos got out of their van. There was two dogs and four teenagers aged around 18. They were dressed as if they were living in 1960s.

"Thanks so much! Who do you guys identify as?" asked Harry gratefully, wrapping his pink, fluffy scarf around his neck very coolly and fashionly!

"Well we are all gay so that means you can trust us. Straight people have a higher percentage of being a traitor and/or betraying you one day. We would never do that. Anyway I'm Fred and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and our two dogs Scrappy and Scooby!" yelled Fred ghostly, tightening his yellow collar.

"Im Velma. We ware on our way to Hogwarts to investigate a mystery. There's been a massive suicide rate increase there and we thought it was because of that white supremacist Voldemortess. She's been involved in a number of crimes. World war 2. KKK terror attacks. America. We can't beat her unless we team up with you!" explained Velma sexily.

"Sure. But the Governemt have control of Hogewatts! They've probably white-washed the whole building!" cried Harry, tears falling down his cheek very emotionally. The Mystery Gang also began to cry lgbtilly. Newt fell down on his knees and screamed at the sky in pain.

"Dont worry. I know a way in. My girlfriend knows a secret passage under the castle!" said Daphne happily. She was wearing a leapord print dress with a rich white scarf. If she has been straight, Harry would have despised her.

"We'll take the van. Scooby will drive (Dogs can drive in the magical world that's why they talk)." said Shaggy.

"R'OK" yelled Scooby sexily. He was very cute. They all got in the hippie van and began to listen to Lady Gaga's Born this Way and a little bit of Lincoln Park sincerely as they were Uber depressed.

(((All LGBT members suffer from depression due to the harassment from the straight white males. This is a fact.)))

Scrappy hopped to the side of Harry, his paws behind his back.

"Guess what!" said Scappy kind of annoyingly.

"What?" screamed Harry enraged!

"I saved someone you like!" and Scrappy showed who he wasn't hiding. It was Draco Malfoy, back to his LGBT state. Harry screamed in joy!

"DRACO! You're Back!" screamed Harry enragedingly.

"I am... Wait who's this!" Draco sexed hard, pointing at Newt.

Harry gulped frantically.

"This is my boyfriend!" and Scrappy and Draco gasped shockingly!

* * *

 **A/N:** _Honeslty I'm really tired writing this novel! Tears covered up my sheets since ive been crying a lot. Anyway I still need a beta! Any takers?_

 _Also I need someone to review this story. Not just insult me! Ok how am I supposed to get better and improve when all you do is hate on me? They're hate comments and harassment. I am a young writer who is always improving! Stop hating on someone who is more popular than you!_

 _Yours freedomly, Jessica_


	19. Dobby is executed for being LGBT!

**A/N:** _Ok thats it! I am done with all the hate and trolling and shit in de reviews, PMs and online! I have contacted de LGBT cyberhackers so that they will hak into ur computer and delete ur whole system! Ok Im being serious as well dont think im lying to spook u guys ive already haked eileen and her computer is unusable now! If you post a positive review you wont get haked i promise! :)_

 _If you hate ur a cyber terrorist! AND BTW Thats illegal! To all u haters saying I'm bumping de story Its cause I'm changing the chapter names I didn't mean it to bump! It's out of my control!_

 _Yours sadly, Jessicsa_

* * *

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BLOND TWAT?" screamed Draco conformitively, cutting his kidneys with his gothic chain. Scrappy, Daphne and Velma did a group hug and cowered in the corner from fear as Draco was extremely angry.

"Shut it you wanker!" responded Newt, getting defensive. He was shirtless as well so Harry was redly blushing. Harry was also crying sexily, not wanting this two boyfriends to get in a fight.

"Listen you guyz! I love you both! OK! I'm sorry Doraco but Newt saved me from the Pope! He's everything to me and so are you!" Harry tried to explain but then Dumbledore appeared, beating out of the bushes. He was covered in lion's blood and Hermione was in a duffel bag, unconsious.

"We need to get to Hogwarts immediately! They poisoned Hermione and we dont have long left to save her. Quickly, touch my massive elder wand and we'll come into the potions classroom!" Dumbledore begged emoitonally, sexily stroking his unicorn haired wand. Scooby screamed in fright and kneeled apologetically.

"Raster Rumbledore!" choked Scooby and the rest of Mystery Inc. bowed down like slaves. Harry, Draco and Newt raised their eyebrows but all together touched their wands together and apparated into Hogwarts undetected...

* * *

They arrived in the great hall which was empty except for Voldemortess and his girlfriend, Sakura, kissing in front of the soaring hat! She was chained up to his right leg because all men treat women like slaves! Everyone quickly hid under the slytherin table to watch what was going on. The great hall had been scarily redecorated and it was so horrifying that it made Harry vomit silently and gag furballs of blood. The walls had posters of various anti-lgbt activists including Taylor Swift, President Kennedy and Mr Tumble. Instead of the bright, fashion colours of the past, now everything was monotone and in grey. The students were in business suits and had no emotion of joy on their face at all.

"Everyone! Sit down! The ceremony will begin! Bring in the accused!" Voldemortess shouted angrily and the doors swinged open. Harry tried not to cry and Draco put his arm around him and smiled comfortely! Dumbledore got out some binoculars and zoomed into Voldemortess to check him out. Anyway the door opened and two armed Griffindors had spears and were holding Dobby hostage! Voldemortess gagged at the sight of Dobby. He was wearing a turtleneck sweater, yoga pants and school shoes. Daphne sighed at the elf's fashion sense but Fred shushed her annoyingly.

"Please! Someone help me! Please!" begged Dobby romantically but everyone turned their heads in shame. Voldemortess placed his white bony hands that he strangled various gay activists with and got out his wand. Harry watched anxiously and Draco and Scrappy held each other in angst. Dumbledore zommed in further.

"Omg I think he's gonna kill Dobby!" screamed Dumbledore sadly, adjusting the size of his bincolars. Harry shook his head.

"A quick painless death? No that wouldn't be enough for that monster. He'll make him suffer. I can sit here and watch! I..." Harry cried, beginning to stand up. Draco grabbed his ankles and silently thrused into him.

"Be quiet! You'll get us all killed!" Draco announced and Harry zipped his mouth closed.

"Dobby!" The White Supremacist Lord shouted trimuphantly, tugging his dark blac cloak. "You have been charged with the crime of free speech, free action and being different from us. How do you plead?" All the students began crying since they actually liked Dobby and didnt want him to die. Unfortunatly they wer brainwashing thats why they didnt intervene.

"I don't answer to you!" Dobby couragelsoely pleaded. Voldemortess snarled.

"My Right Hand Man Will Kill You! Come Forward Snake!" and Snake walkd forward, dressed in scaly suit.. He was wearing one of those suits that those lawyer people wear. Harry growled, turning to Dumbledore in fury.

"Wtf Dumble! Why in the world is Snape on his side?" Harry screamed and Dumbledore shurgged.

"He like, betrayed me! Omg I cant believe it!" Dumbledore said and he began to cry so much that Voldemortess got suspicious.

"What is dat sound? Thats it! Snape kill him DOW!" but then Harry ran out of the table, emerging from under the table.

"NO! Don't kill him!" Harry pleaded sexily. Voldemortess smiled evilly. Snape turned away, resisitng the urge to sexily cry. He was snorting. Voldemortess pointed his wand at Harry, holding Dobby by the neck as a hostage.

"Give me the Time Crystal or else he dies!" Voldemortess demanded and Harry cried.

Then a bright light!

"AVADA KEDEAVOUR!"

Harry fell down, no life in his eyes. Draco screamed in agony! Dumbledore, Scrappy, Newt and Scooby gasped. Daphne, Velma, Fred and the Unconsiousss Hermione eyes widened.. Dobby jumped back. He was dead.

* * *

 **A/N:** _OH MY Harry is dead? Omg who's gonna beat the white lord now? Also plxx review if u r LGBT or a woman! I lov dem the most but also i man or straight then i giv u permssion too review as well! Im nice and i like freedom of speech!_

 _Ok I admit it im actually really smart! Is that what u wanted to hear?_

 _No more chapters until I get 1 positiv review k?_


	20. Aliens Exist?

**A/N:** _Omg the 20th chapter! So amazing! Thx 4 all the views, follows, favs and reviews from the LGBT community! Knew you guys/girls/them would support me! Luv u all! :) Anyway I probably wont be updating for a month due to exams etc so just be patient and wait cause I would never abandon my fellow oppresies._

 _Btw to all the whites harassing me I've conquered slavery (Im Black) and terrorist attacks so what makes you think that your feeble words can hurt me and stop me so i wont conform to your standards. The chain that Society has tethered onto me is beginning to break and I'm starting to feel free and alive. I've also lived through your cyber-terrorism so I think I deserve to WRITE this!  
_

 _Thx to Eileen. Btw she identifies now as an Alien from Jupiter and she was borrn in 54BC and she's a reincarnation of Gorgele'kk who was an alien too. If you think this isnt real then just take a look in the mirror and realise your ugliness is out of this world so why cant you believe that Eileen is also out of this world? DONT U DARE HARASS HER!_ _  
_

 _Yours alienist, Jessica_

* * *

"HARRY!" screamed Dumbledore instantly, watching his dead corpse fall to the ground. Voldemortess and the Death Seaters laughed in the background but then the great hall opened smashingly. A man with a briefcase, logos of various super brands on his shirts (Olivanders, Juko's Joke Shop etc) and he had a very 'straight' appearance from the outside but inside Draco could feel something. Something LGBT...

"You will all stop this right now!" the mysterious man screamed in anger. Voldemortess smirked.

"Who in the America are you? Wtf go away and let us commit the ritual." Serious Back moaned and he put a knife to Dobby's throat quikly!

"I am Dr Pepper. I have a PhD in Magic." Voldemortess scoffed.

"Prove it then!" and Dr Pepper nodded. He pointed his wand at Harry's corpse.

"ASCONDO TOPING CONFRINGO" and a UFO crashed into the great hall from the transparent ceiling right onto Harry! Everyone from the students to the Mystery Gang to Dobby to Draco etc took cover under all the tables. There was screaming and crying everywhere and even Voldemortess was frantically breathing! The Ufo's Cocktunnel opened up and an unknown creature got out from it. At first, it looked like an Alien but then Draco noticed the scar.

"H... Harry?" asked Draco sadly, staring at the alien. The alien was completely green all over and covered in gunpowder. He was glowing! The Ufo hitting him must have transformed Harry into something strange.

"What's going on? I feel like an Alien. AN LGBT ALIEN!" said Harry whisperingly and Voldemortess screamed in fright.

"OMG THEY"RE EVOLVING!" Snape sexed scaredly, and he got out his wand!

"ABRA KEDRA" Snape shouted and it hit Harry right in the tentacles. The impact of the spell did nothing and Harry laughed it off. This was the true power of the LGBT community! Voldemortess panicked and teleported away, along with the Death Eaters. Snape stared at him schockingly.

"I can''t believe it..." Snape said misguidingly. Scrappy and Scooby pawed over, Dumbledore following slowly behind.

"Give up Snape. We have you surrounded!" cried out Draco hottingly, stroking his hair sexily. Snape scowled and began to glow red.

"Damn it... I guess I can't hide from who I really am." Snape said sadly, tears falling down her eyes. Hermione woke up from her coma and smiled grinningly.

"You and Dobby were working together the whole time. I worked it out ages ago but to not spoil the surpirse, you put me in the coma didn't you?" asked Hermione cleverly, winking at Dobby. Dobby gave the 'you caught me hee hee hee' look. Snape nodded happily.

"No hard feelings but we couldn't let you spoil our plan. I was pretending to work for Voldemortess so I could spy for Dumbledore!" Snape said agreeingly and Dobby cutely waved.

"What did you find out?" asked Dumbledore blackly.

"His plan is too... become the Minister of Sexual Identity!" and Harry turned back into a human from shock and with one last breath, he fainted.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I wonder if Dumbledore is actually transgender? it was hinted at in the books with the line "Listen Harry" like why would he say that if he was a man it makes no sense in that context or maybe im thinking of a different line idk..._

 _Happily smiling, Jessica_


	21. Dobby Confesses what Harry did to him!

**A/N:** _I'm only doing this cuz I got some good reviews but I'm busy so dont expect regularly updates unless i get more good reviews :/ Anyway im fed up of cis guyz checking me out when I go outside for walking my dog so now if you comment and ur a cis guy or straight then FUK off111_

 _STRAIGHTS = POLITICAL TERRORIST and there isnt anything to be ashamed about you were born strate its not ur fault. Its just a shame that the governemt is dominated by straights i think they should change that cause we need gays in the governemt to speak for ALL OF US!_

 _Thx to all de support! btw me and Tommy r offical now so gtfo haters xoxxoxox_

 _Yours proudly to be lgbt, Jessica_

* * *

"Oh my LGBT, It can't be. If Voldemortess becomes the Minister of Sexual Idenitiy then he can makee gayness and transgedner illegal to everyone! Including those disgusting terrible awful straights! They'll rule the world and they'll force us to wear tracksuits and grey sweaters and talk in chav aaccents while drinking alcohol and then when they do, they'll sexually assault even MORE people!" screamed Dumbledore in just pure agony! Draco fell to the ground, tears swallowing him hole!

"Hey guys we're coming!" said Scooby and the rest of the Mystery Inc gang ran up to Harry's comatose body. Then the Chandelier fell down on all six of the gang and they're all dead!" Draco screamed in anguish, tears smilling evilly.

"NONONNO" Harry woke up and got out his wand, pointing it at the now consios Hermione.

"Name? Speak?" commanded General Harry, threatening the possible intruder with death and despair.

"Hermione Granger. You're best friend." Hermione pleaded, trying to hide the death mark on her skirt. Harry scowled windowly and pointed the wand longer and faster at the innocent until proven guilty girl.

"There's no point trusting anyone anymore. Not after I realised what people can do... How they can change!" Harry spoke from the heart and Draco started cryin emotionlly. Draco knew he had hurt Harry. Those are precious seconds of love those two will never get back.. Then someone walked up behind Harry!

It was Dobby Malfoy!

"HOW COULD YOU! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!" screamed Dobby and both Hermione, Dumbledore and Dr Pepper turned to look at Harry with raised eyebrows...

"What is that emo straight elf meaning Harry?" asked Draco, breathing frantically... Harry began to blush and also panic, sweating pouring down his nose hairs... Dumbledore realised what Dobby was talking about as he had remembered filming the event the night before.

"DONT PRETEND YOUR CLUELESS!" Dobby screamed angrily and tears falling down everywhere like one of those garden sprinklers. Dobby ran out of the great hall and everyone began to chase after him. They followed him into some sort of lighthouse!

* * *

"HERMIONE! DONT LET HIM IN HERE!" said Dobby angrily. It was now the end of year 4 and Harry grew stubble and a mustasche as he walked in since it was a new year. Hermione, Dumbledore and Draco stood at the back of the room with Dr Pepper and Serious Black at Dobby's side, clutching his shoulders for moral support.

"Stay away from Dobby! How dare you come here after what you did to him!" Serious scremed and an earthquake happened underneath the ground. Harry shook his head.

"YOU SEXUALLY ASSUALTED ME!" DOBBY SCREAMED!111111!

* * *

 **A/N:** _honestly if u cried on this chapter then ur a real man/woman/it. Ill hav a lot of respect for you if you did cuz none of this is funny. If the world was real then Dobby would be assualted like 5 times a day!_

 _I dont know when the next update will be but it aint tommorow cuz its female day and yes it exists looks it up!_

 _Thx Eileen for editing and drawing fan art! :)_


	22. Harry Confesses his Crime

**A/N:** _3 years left until the story ends! OMG Im only doing this cuz I got 500+ reviews but this is truly only for the LGBT, woman and supporters and I want you to know that if ur straight and white then I don't respect you as a human being. Not with what your kind has done to humans, animals and plants. Sorry but its my opinion and I have the right to own it._

 _Eileen don't bother messaging me with our role-play YOU SUK!111111_

 _HATE U TOMMY HOPE UR JEALOUS OF MY NEW BF! IM NEARLY AT 20K Views! :)_

Yours til the end of time, Jessica :)

* * *

"DONT YOU DARE PRETEND THAT YOU DIDNT DO THAT TO ME!" screamed Dobby neuroisly! Harry couldn't help but cry. The 'Man' inside of him forced him to assault Dobby but the 'LGBT" inside of him tried to stop him but you can't escape who you really are. Where you come from, its all natural and something you can't fight against.

"I didn't mean too ok" screamed Harry and Hermione shook her head in anger. Dr Pepper and Dumbledore held Dobby's shoulders to stop him from charging at Harry in rage. Voldemortess and the Death Keatons watched in anticipation.

"I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME! NOT AFTER THAT. I AM THE VICTIM!" Dobby snarled insanely and Hermione couldn't stop crying at his brave confession. Harry smirked since he was a man.

"Does it look like I care? Get over yourself! I touched you. Who gives a F****" and everything erupted! Hermione ran at Harry full force, wanting to kill him! Luckily Ron and Ginny restrained her just before she got to him. The lighthouse beeped.

"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!


	23. Being Gay is OK!

**A/N:** _Thx 4 de 600 reviews but not really cuz it's all fuming trollling I TOLD U GUYS TO KEEP IT CIVIL. Damn I'm fed up of babying my viewers and btw thx 4 20,000 views from de LGBTS PEOPLE LIV U ALL_

 _20K is so IMPRESSIVE LOL I'm so happy_

 _Shoutout 2 Eileen for being smexy and BUTIFUL_

 _Btw I'm watching love island that's why I didn't update my fav is Sam cuz I think he's gay lol I don't like how everyone is forced to be straight that's fucking pandering to the audience funk them stop supporting the majority and support the minorities like Mexicans :) I support Mexico why can bbc do that?_

 _Yours minority, Jessica_

* * *

"Guyz stahp it this isn't LGBT of us!" And Hermione stopped charging at Harry. They all turned around to see who said that. He had gorgeous black hair and was brown skin.

It was Snape! Dobby gasped very sexily.

"Look at us. How we've devided from each other? Do you know what kind of people fight? STRAIGHT PEOPLE! We shouldn't be like them! They're terrorists (techhinally they r because they fight against the beiliefs of the lgbt community). Stop fighting everyone!" Snaps screamed like he was in a disco! Fumbledore nodded

"yes he is right" DUmbledore said. Harry began to cry in front of Dobby.

"No it's not fair he RAKED ME!" cried Dobby, cutting himself with a butchers knife.

"Dobby it was a mistake!" screamed Dr Pepper. He was a psychiatrist so they all took his words to mind. Hermione rubbed on her ankle and sighed.

"yeh he's right dobbie u need to forgive Harry he was brainwashed by the regime!" and Dobby nodded sadly.

"I don't want to hold a grudge. Sorry Harry!" AND Harry smiled.

"I will always luv u Dobben and forever!" Harry cried and they both shared a hug.

Then Lightning!

Someone appeared form the Lightening! It was Voldemortess!

"U guys r pissing me off! Give me Hogwarts or I'll kill the girl" and he held Ginny hostage. Harry smiled cheekly and everyone else gave Voldemortess that "You done goofed" looked.

"That ain't Ginny. That's Bellatrix!" and Voldemortess gasped but it was too late! He already shot the "Adra Kalevala" killing spell! Belatrix screamed and died simulatlory.

"My daughter! You will all play for this with your lives!" and he teleported out of the lighthouse. Harry and the rest of the group went outside onto the cliff side where a boat was swimming towards them. Dobby, Harry, Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, Ron and Dr Pepper shared hands. Ginny and Luna shared a gentle kiss.

"This is the AAA. They're here to take you back to Hogwarts." Said Malfoy Draco, staring jealously at Harry. "Ive been protecting Hogwarts where were u Harry i waited for u cuz I love u" and Draco held a knife to his throat!

"NO DONT!" but was it too late?

* * *

 **A/N:** _Pretty happy with this chapter thought it came out well! Hope u guyz like it!_


	24. A Trip to Town

**A/N:** _Omg I'm so happy to be back ive been traveling places to visit Rallies and give speeches it's been a wild ride. I'll be focusing more on the story now I'm back and Eileen has told me she'll write some chapters and edit if I'm busy. Hope you guyz r happy I'm back too! :) This is gonna be a light hearted chapter because it has been a bit overwhelming so far_

 _thx 4 20K+ views and 600+ reviews. Unless your a hater then fuck you! I'm a girl I don't need negativity in my life._

 _thinking about writing SP fanfic..._

 _Jessica_

* * *

"Draco my love. Don't. Let's go to town and rekindle our lost connection." and Draco couldn't cut himself after hearing that." Harry smiled as Draco put down the knife. Dr Pepper and Snape as well as their entourage walked up to the gang of friends

"Well we'd better be off to Hogwarts. Dumbledore keep a good eye on them. I'll try to convince the straights to convert Hogwarts back into the safe space it once was." Snaps said sexily and he teleported away friskingly. Hermione crowned.

"Everyone!" Hermione gathered expendeitaly. She was wearing a t-shirt with Dobby's face on. "Grab my cat and we can teleport to town!" and everyone did.

* * *

The trip was long and arduous.! Dobby, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore and Ron all ended up in a town in England. They didn't go to America because we all know what kind of people live there (lol get it cuz all my haters are from that racist country where Trump reigns as Emperor lol why would they elect him?).

"Me, Ron and Hermione are gonna chek our ATMs and buy some dvds. We want to buy that really amazing LGBT series on blue ray (Janet and Scarlet in the Middle). Also we need to buy protection. Meet you guys here ok!" Dobby smexed hottingly and the three strutted off cuz they weren't scared of anyone, especially haters! Dumbledore turned to Harry and Darco. They winked at him and we all know what that means!

Clothes Shopping! (Eileen loves shopping I'm not really into it cuz I'm a tomboy)

Harry beamed. "I know just the place. It's a place called "Diversity!" Draco sopped.

"I have no money." he said in a nasal monotone but Dumbledore coolly swaggered towards him.

"I do!" and he casted a spell. "Expecto Money!" and £10000 popped out of thin air! Draco nearly fainted. This is what true friendship was!

* * *

They knew they found the place because their was a massive sign saying "No Squares allowed" and everyone there was LGBT or Anti-Trump. They wondered in and tried on some clothes.

"That low cut tank top perfectly suits you!" Dumbledore judged as he watched Draco try it on in the middle of the store. It wasn't a big deal get over it.

"I think this denim skirt and pink frilly shirt suits me!" Harry said as he strokes his body. They all were having a good time but then they saw someone...

It was Voldemortess! And he was buying condoms!

"WTF I thought you were STRAIGHT!" Harry screamed in anger. The truth is never as it seems.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm happy that I finally wrote a happy, light hearted lgbt chapter for once. I wanted to make people smile and I think this will make my readers smile. Yay_

 _Thx Eileen for editing my spelling mistakes! I don't do Grammar I'm not a_

 _Hey also I'm gonna start reading the reviews for criticism so if you have any ideas for my story then plz tell me. :)_


	25. Consensual Sex

**A/N:** _Sorry about the wait me and Eileen were totally going out with some Uber hot guys. They totally fancied me but I said no cuz they weren't my type. I like people who have life experience. Shamans if you will. Since I'm black, oppression and racism is something I've lived through and I hope others can relate when reading this story._

 _Ive read some of the reviews and all I can say to most of you HATERZ is GROW UP DUMBFUCKS. I'm not a fucking troll and I'm not a guy and I'm not a ducking SJW ok I support the white race ok! Stop assuming shit fukers my bf was strate did u forget?_

 _Anyway thx a lot for the compliments and praise IM SO HAPPY so hope you like my new chapter. IF YOU POSITIVE REVIEWS U WILL GET SHOUTOUT Don't flame or else I'll get seriously upset and who knows what I'll do..._

* * *

Voldemortess paniked as Harry and Draco and Dumbledore watched him purchase some rainbow flavoured condoms from the chasier. He tried to hide them under his skirt but everyone had already saw him. Harry got out his wand which was now decorated with black lace and skulls and vodoo dolls since he wanted to be more gothic like his hot boyfriend Draco.

"POMME POMME!" Harry casted under the shadows and everyone in the store gasped as Voldemortess began to choke and become intoxicated of air. He begged for air but it did not come and he began to die! Draco laughed savagely and took a photo and put it on WizardGram for all of his million followers to see. Harry watched him suffer for a bit because he was a masochist then let him go.

"You plum-looking piece of dust! How DARE YOU!" Voldemortess berated as his kidneys began to work again.

"What are you doing in a gay shop?" Dumbledore angrily said, watching as Voldemortess began to men-jack off as he was actually a SADIST. Draco growled.

"You cuck! Stop trying to flirt with us and tell us what you are doing here!" Draco berated with raised eyebrows.

"Fine. I wanted to have consensual sex with my boyfriend, Craig." Voldemortess admitted. Dumbledore gasped and Harry opened his mouth widely.

"But how..." Harry began to say but then Voldemortess teleported out of the shop. The three looked at each other, nodded and began to run out of the store, but not before buying some condoms just in case Dumbledore got excited later on.

* * *

The three sexy, attractive and LGBT boys met up with the rest of their friends in McDonald's. Hermione, Rob and Dobby were eating three Big Macs and 40 boxes of chicken nuggets.

"Hey guyz wats up!" Dobby said excitedly.

"It's Voldemortess. He just said he's escaping!" Draco cutted him off.

"K but where." Hermione said very sexily.

"You know where! "Hogwarts school of LGBT! Everyone get into my private jet!" said Draco (his family is rich and they stole it from a muggle so don't complain) and they all got in and flew to Hogwarts.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, they knew the situation was bad. Hogwarts Castle was now painted white and various signs and posters of anti-lgbt activists were painted all over the door. Rita Skeeter and Professoress Umbridge were painted in the courtyard floor and above them it said the words "Headmasters!". Various dead students lay across the floor and unsurprisingly they all had hair highlights, unique clothing and piercings.

"Shit. Let's get in fast!" Harry cried. They all ran to the door but someone was standing behind it!

It was Professor Snape and Professoress Mcgongogall!

"You fuckers are supposed to be dead!" screamed Snape deathly. He got out a gun.

"DIE YOU BLOOD TRAITORS!" and he shot the gun!

Blood splattered everywhere. Someone had been hit. But who?

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sex is so icky in this story cuz I can't write it unless it's consensual but Voldemortess is a rapist so..._

 _anyway plz reviews and like also I know people won't care but I'm going to the cosplay convention next week so if you want to meet me there just pm me and we'll organise a meet and greet thx :)_


	26. End of Year 5

**A/N:** _well I got a positive review so I'm continuing so you guys should be grateful because I'm upset ok I hate being hated on it makes me feel sad :( btw thx to Darfur Max 4 de positive review :) thx 4 700+ reviews!_

 _Anyway this chapter is serious don't you dare pretend it's not or else i will BAN U Also I'm making a role play server for Harry Potter on Gmod so if you want to join then the password is "LGBT" pm me for the server name. You have to be lgbt to join don't bother messaging me if not cuz I don't want to be associated with monsters._

 _Eileen thx 4 the support sorry about calling you a 'white bitch' but let's be honest even if I wasn't joking it's still true you can't fault me for pointing out the obvious :)_

 _This is the end of year 5 by the way omg just two more years to go!_

* * *

Draco screamed in sadness as the bullet pierced through his neck bones! Harry cried as he ran over to Draco who was now bleeding all over the floor. His blood was black cause he was a pure blood wizard. Shape and Mcgonogggll gave a evil smirked and walked back into the castle , locking the front door. Draco was dead!

"DracO! Watashi No Bara! Don't die on me. Your the only reason I live!" Harry spoke gayly and he began to sing Born This Way by Lara Gaga!

"Omg it's beautiful!" said Dobby and Hermione in unison! Dumbledore flattered his eyelashes at Harry and Draco began to breathe sexily!

"DRACO!" Harry cried sexistly and the both shared a hug. Draco wiped the sweat of his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

"No time for romance my sexy whale! We need to stop Voldemortess until he makes the whole school white and straight!" Draco commanded privately and they all ran inside...

* * *

They all ran inside but Rita and Umbridge were blocking the entrance to the great hall. Rita rose up like a rose and snarled. Bridge smiled happily.

"I've heard all about you. Dumbledore! You've been leading an army against Voldemortess! You just can't accept that being straight is the norm! Look at films we have today! The main characters are straight and they are never GAY OR LEZ OR TRANS. It's not Normal you FUCKS! Rita Kill these meddling fools!" Umbride commanded with anger. She really hates Diversity didn't she? Rita got out her wand but she looked conflicted.

"Rita. It's ok to be who you want to be! Don't let anyone stop you! I don't care who you are! If you are black or sex or anything! It doesn't matter! We all love you! No matter who you are! Please understand Rita!" Harry said in such a compassionate voice! Rita then used a spell while crying!

"ANTI-LGBTUS!" she screamed and she went back to being white and straight! Dabridge laughed eviliy.

"NEVER! I will write as many articles about how dangerous being gay is for the Daily Straight! You will die!" and Rita shot out immedialty! Luckily Dumbledore casted the shield spell so they didn't die.

"Fall back Proffesoress Rita! We will warn Voldemortess next year!" and they all ran outside into the forbidden forest to escape. They entered the great hall and at the sight of the heroes and heroines, the students cheered!

"YOU SAVED US! NOW WE CAN BE WHO WE WANT TO BE!" the students said in Unison and they all threw their graduation caps in the air (they weren't graduating it's just cuz they were happy!" Hermione, Dobby, Draco and Dumbledore ran to the crowd and hugged them all and kissed them. Harry stood back, tears falling down his eyes. Luna, who was wearing rainbow gloves, lip piercings and ear rings, walked over.

"Voldemortess isnt dead is he?" Luna asked politely. Harry shook his wide, beady eyed head and gave a smirk.

"He will be soon enough!" Harry said as he watched the fireworks from a distance.

Hogwarts was back to the way it was. But doom is coming and they aren't prepared. The students would have to be trained. To know the mind of their enemy. They were fearful yet ready to fight. Draco winked as he looked at Harry. He gave one back, staring at the locket his parent is gave him. It said:

 _Dont be a conformist. Don't be the norm. Don't be unhappy. Don't be what society wants you to be..._

 _Be Yourself..._

* * *

 **A/N:** _so emotional I'm literally crying right now ;(_

 _As usual I'll update pretty soon so plz be patient and wait. I'm busy._

 _Stop calling me a liar. This story is real it's based on a true story (my life)_

 _yours endingly, Jessica_


	27. Year 6 Begins - A New LGBT Ally?

A/N: _I can't believe we are on Year 6! Omg I'm so excited lol I was eating some tango ice pops when coming up with new ideas and I thought that I need to represent the trans community more in my story. Sorry if you got offended lol I hope this chapter makes it up for you._

 _btw Woman can be catholic priests so stop hating and Hermione is being called a she is because I'm writing as a conformist straight white man/woman just like JK Rowling. I'm showing you what they think of the lgbt community at all times so stop pointing it out gofsake. Just cuz my story is too complex for dumb haters..._

 _Anyway Year 6 is scary as well so don't read if u r epilepsy or heart attack cuz I don't want to hurt my fans lol jk Thx to Eileen and The LGBT fans for de support. Omg can't believe my story got this much attention I'm so happy :) Hopefully some straights will change their ways_

 _Yours collectively, Jessica_

* * *

Harry woke up on his bed and the only thing he was thinking about was the fact that he was now 18, meaning he could now have sex with people as long as they gave him consent. He wasn't horny of anything. Just interested in the prospect. Unfortunately there was no sex in the Dursley household so he would have to wait until Hogwarts for that to happen. (Omg guess if it is Draco or Hermione in de reviews)

"I am awake?" said Harry as he opened his eyes, unlocking his sleeping handcuffs and headgear. His room was dirty and filthy cuz the Dursleys didn't like Harry cuz of homophobic reasons. They had tried to kill him earlier with the Pope and Mcgogoggnal! He got up, showered naked, made some eggs on toast and watched some Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Then Vernon came in...

"Harry You Dumb Motherfucker!" creid Vernun exciptely, rising up his newspaper above his head. Harry sighed annoyingly.

"What have I done now? Express me views? Be different from society. Be normal?" Harry asked without interest.

"You know damn well what! We are a Catholic Household! That means no fucking in my house!" screamed Vernon sexily. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't tho." exclaimed Harry eagerly.

"Then explain who that sexy, gothic young man is over there then?" Vernon angered indecently and they both turned around. There was...

Draco Malofa!

"You rang?" Draco seductively spoke in a seductive tone! Harry's shoulders shivered and he felt very smexy by his hot presence. His you know what grew exponentially and you know who winked tingly.

"Both of you! Get out of our sacred grounds!" Vernon interrupted insanely, shooting his magnum all over the place in rage, breaking several ornaments and the television. The Poster of Melanie Trump fell to the floor in bullets.

"Don't yo mean three of us?" Draco sexed continually, showing off his buffness and hot abs! Harry gasped as someone walked in...

She had beautiful blond hair, black tinted eyelashes, black lipstick, pink highlights, fourteen nose piercings, two chest belly rings, a bright golden necklace, gothic boots, black stockings with a butterfly pattern, a bustier painted rainbow and four sets of earrings on. Vernon gasped and rose a cross in the air...

"Hello Dad. I'm Dudders. A strong, powerful WOMAN!" and everyone gasped.

* * *

 **A/N:** _this is short but whatever the next ones will be longer so don't hate. Btw Dudley is now trans if you don't get the ending I know my writing is very complex and hard to figure out._

 _also I'm gonna edit my other chapters to make them more serious cuz I want to be a serious writer so yeah. Plz review for criticism ONLY NO HATE OR CYBER-TERRORISTS._

 _Thx to Eileen. Check out her story as well! :) Next chapter will be Friday._


	28. Harry wants Draco!

**A/N; IM BACK! Hope you guys missed me! lol I've been helping Jess with her story and watching lots and lots of anime. Mostly my fav which is Evengelion and Attack on Titan! I am not a weeb don't judge :D**

 **btw hopefully u guyz got told already but I don't identify as an human anymore. I got offended cuz human has 'man' in the word and I'm not a man I'm a girl and I don't like how they are forcing me to live under a world controlled by men. Thats why I have become an alien. :0**

 **My pronouns are on my profile. SEVERE consequences will be threatened if you try to contact me with the wrong pronouns. This chapter is so gonna be long cuz I'm in a writing mood. Hope you guys love it. :)**

 **Eileen, Alien-Born Human (pm me or Jess if u have questions) :) Namaste**

* * *

"DUDLEY! YOU'VE ABANDODED UR FAITH?" disgusted Vernon sadly, resisting the urge to cry tears because human men cannot cry according to most Liberals opinions. Dudders smirked without fear, turning to his homophobic, rasist, transphobic, horrible father.

"I'm still a christian! Me being transgender doesn't change that!" Dudders proudly stated with insane courage. Harry and Draco cried in beautiful tears. Vernon was shocked at what he was hearing! Petunia ran in cuz of the commotion and one look at her son and she had a heart attack.

"You fucking bitch! You've transformed our son into a sick monster just cuz u couldn't face the fact that ur a abomination to society!" Petunia screamed enraged and she grabbed a decerative vase AND threw it at Draco's head but he dodged sexily!

"You tree are trapped here! I've killed innocent aliens before. Now I'll kill my son, nephew and that hot gothic blond boyfriend of yours as well!" Vernon said and then he and Petunia began to laugh very loudly. Harry gulped. They had lost their minds. He though that at least Vernon would take his side cuz he was fat like him! Vernon and Petunia had them line up against the pink wall and they got out their wands!

"Adabra Kedvra!" they both screamed first at Dudders but just before it hit, Dumbledore floated down with an umbrella and shot out his taser at Harry's parents.

"Ahheughhhhhahhhhahahahehughhhhhnooooooooahhhhh" they both screamed, shaking and convulsing rapidly on the cold, brown floor. Harry, Dudders and Draco bowed at their saviour and Dumbledore winked violently back.

"Lets get to Hogwarts. The Sorting is in a few hours. Get in the back of my car and I'll take you there. Welcome to Hogwarts Dudders! The biggest safe space in the galaxy." Dumbledore said that cuz safe spaces are really rare. In Jupiter, oppression and sex segregation still exists. Believe me I know...

* * *

When they got to Hogwarts, Hagrid was there to greet them from the entrance. Snape and Mcgonoaglg were there in a cage guarded by Padme, Flitdick and Mad-Eyes Gloomy. Sirius Black winked at Harry as they arrived. Harry hugged him!

"Hey Godfather! Are you in the new security team?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Yep. We've caught Snape and Mcggonoagal already. No idea where the rest of Voldemortess's crew are but we'll make sure none get in. You've got to be ready for ur exams!" Sirius said sexily.

"We're gonna get you!" Snape mansplained.

"Hagrid they freed u from Azkaban?" Dumbledore questioners wisely. Hagird smiled.

"Yep they had too after the Black rights activists were campaigning outside the prison! If the dementors didn't let me out, they'd be labelled as racist for the rest of their lives!" Harris explained very non-offensively. Harry rejoiced that there still good people in the world.

"Well I'll see you in my office for your new teaching appointment. The rest of you follow me..." Dumbledore lifted his finger and Harry, Draco and Dudders followed him.

They all went to the great hall sexily. Dudders went to join the new students line where's Trewlawy was instructing them. Dumbledore went over to the Slytherin table to chat to Hermione about the new dresses they bought. Harry walked to the empty corridor, dragging Draco by the waist. The sorting was starting any second now!

"What is it? Is it serious? Omg" Draco scarily spoke, fearing the worst (like Voldemortess, Rita or Umbride coming back to kill him)!

"No it's... I want... To do it... go all the way!" Harry shyly whispered, fearing the response. He was now 18 and he was now an adult so he wanted to celebrate. But he was very new to this sort of stuff. Draco was experienced however. Draco's 18th birthday had been two weeks ago and in that time he had slept with 40 girls, 40 boys and 15 other genders! He was like a pro.

"Are you sure? Your my boyfriend I want to go slow I don't want to go quickly and rapture you or something! And I need ur consent!" Draco shouted angrily, punching the wall resulting in stone flying out onto the ground. Harry nodded courageously.

"Alright then. We'll go to the Slytherin Common Room. Just think about it ok? Makes sure you are ready!" And Draco held hands with Harry as they went to the common room. They were both happy!

Unfortuantely two people were following them!

* * *

 **A/N: OMG IM DOING CHAPTER 29 TOO I GOT PERMISSION BY THE QUEEN JESS**

 **Omg Draco is so hawt I would totally be his alienfriend he would look SOOO hot in gothic black jeans and Emo highlights in his hair.**

 **No flaming plz or else ur jealous lol I don't know when next update will be don't fking rush me I'll put it in the summary soon enough**

 **Your Alien, Elieen (EYE-LEE-IN)**


	29. Harry and Draco make Love

**A/N: YOU BEAUTIFUL LGBT THX SO MUCH 4 ALL DE VIEWS AND ETC ME AND JESSICA HAD A PARTY BECUZ OF IT (STRAIGHTS BANNED)**

 **anyway im tired so this chapter is short and btw I have college and work to do so don't patronise me**

 **Thx 4 de reviews unless it's negative if it is then fuck you homophobes and alienphobes! (I'm saying it nicely not in like a boastful way cuz I'm speaking de truth) also stop HATING in the reviews or else I will report you for lgbt-phobia!**

 **Eileen (use my prounouns or else you will be mass reported!) PS DRACO IS A HOTTIE YUM YUM REMEBER THEY R BOTH 18 CUZ I SAID SO IN THE BEGINNING OF YEAR6**

* * *

Draco and Harry went up to the All Gender Slytherin Bedrooms alone together, Harry shaking nervously cuz he was trembling.

"What if Draco rejects me?" Harry thought sexily in his mind, twiddling his fingers because he was shy of being gay (cute gay guyz 3) Draco winked and sexily smirked.

"Its ok my beautiful violet rose. There is no need to worry." Draco said gothily but with a hint of lust and passion because out of all the people Draco had sex with, he knew it would be nothing when compared to the chosen one.

(There is no actual sex in this story btw cuz it's T rated so I can't be graphic so just think about it yourselves sorry it's the site's rules :0)

They entered the bedroom and Draco took of his white shirt revealing his hot buff abs, blue golden orbs and his hot melons. His long thing was big too but Harry was still really shy so he only went shirtless. They sat on the bed calmly and Draco put his hands on Harry's cheeks. He leaned in defensively and began to snog Harry! Harry's slimy tounge explores Draco's above average mouth slowly. Draco's Bare chest rubbed against Harry's knee as Harry's finger slowly moved down to Draco's boxers. Draco smirked and Harry winked extremely humpily...

Then they did it... (CENSORED)

After they had finished, they were spreaded out on the bedsheets completely nak'd! They were panting and stuff.

"I love u Draco!" Harry smiled and he made a heart emoji with his hands. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulders but the new view from outside the window allowed him to see something!

Ronilda were spying on them! And he was pointing his IPhone right at us!

"HA GOT YOU BOTH IN THE ACT!" he said femininely and Snape walked in alongside him!

"Get the fuck out of my school you disgusting jimmies" Snape screamed angrily and both him and Ronilda started to shoot at Harry X Draco with a gun!

"ahhhhhh" screamed Harry and Draco and blood splattered onto the walls and bedsheets and cupboards and stuff. Then Dumbledore and Hermione and Dobby ran in, catching Snape shooting hard at them!

"You c***s I'll kill you for trying to invade their safe space!" Dumbledore said profoundly and he grabbed his wand!

"AVADS KEDRVA!" Dumbledore screamed the forbidden curse! It hit Ronilda right in her face and she fell to the floor dead. Snape laughed manically!

"Nice shot my old friend!" Snape said evilly and Dumbledore walked to his side to show everyone something!

Harry, Hermione, Dobby and Draco gasped at what they saw!

* * *

 **A/N: THERE THE CHAPTER IS DONE STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT JESS!**

 **EILEEN**


	30. Exams and Dumbledore's Secret!

**A/N:** _OMG I can't believe that so many LGBT have viewed this fic I hope you can relate to the struggles that Harry and Draco are suffering from in this story I know myself how realistic it is._

 _Also don't tell me that you are a supporter of the LGBT if you are straight or white cuz then you aren't you belittle and harass us every day and I'm personally sick of it I'm not fucking racist or anything I just don't like bigots saying stuff like there is no such thing as lgbt discrimination wtf america is like the most totally racist country dats where the KKK gang were started and Racism! If you are white or straight then I still like you but just learn from your past mistakes._

 _Thx to Tommy 4 Luving me also Eileen got a new alien boyfriend omg I ship them don't like that her boyfriend is a democrat however..._

 _Yours constantly, Jessica_

* * *

"You felonies! What's going on between you two Snape and Fumbledore? Are you with Voldemortess? Are you a part of the world that isn't accepting of genders and sexualiities that didn't exist in the Middle Ages? I'll have you know that gay people did exist back then and there's evidence to suggest Henry VIII was Bi!" Draco triumphantly pleaded and Harry gave him a round of applause, tears falling down his limp cold face as the diversity entered his ears.

"No me and Dumbledore have been hiding something!" Snaps winked truthfully.

"What your dicks that you've used to sexually assault innocent woman?" Harry screamed angrily, his giant wand at the ready.

"No I'm still on your side Harry! The truth is..." began Dumbledore.

"Me and Snape are dating!" and Harry and Draco gasped in shock but then they smiled. They were proud of Dumbledore for revealing his homosexual side (take not J.K Rowlphobe)

"Oh thank whatever it is that's up there I thought you were A. Fuckin. Straight there for a second!" Harry said, sighing with relief. Draco smiled kindly at both of them

"Well now that's sorted out we'll be in the office. It's time for you to go to class now." Snape said orderly, wiping the sweat of his monobrow. Draco kissed the cheek of Harry and they both left holding hands, some students cheering in glee as they walked past them.

This year will be great!

* * *

Herry, Draco, Hermione and Dobby all went to their first class: Cultural Appropriation Class (they did all their magic lessons yesterday) and took their seats at the front cuz everyone liked them and they were beautiful inside and out. Dudders Sat next to a genderqueer black girl named 'Ice Queen'. The teacher was Professor RJ Lupin.

"Hello class! Hope you had a harassment free holiday! Now hopefully everyone has done their homework and knows their is no difference between being a Muslim Woman and being a British Woman. Now today's lesson will be about why we shouldn't treat black people differently from white people! Get out your magic textbooks and we'll begin!" Lupin said happily and nicely.

Everyone was very invested in the lesson and learnt a lot from it. The Black Girls and White girls also had a bonding moment when the practical assignment was to have a conversation without using any offensive words or assuming anything about them Just on their colour of their skin. Draco and Harry felt a bit left out cuz they were white and they felt a bit like they were oppressing some of the students but they had a black friend Hermione so they weren't as bad as most people. Dobby also learnt that human and house elf relationship was completely fine and he winked at Harry who smiled back.

"Now we must talk about the exams which are at de end of the year. The final exam will contain all sexualitys, genders and cultures so study and use your diverse classmates to help you. Also Umbridge and Rita will be the Exam Lords."

There was a gigantic uproar and paper, tables and chairs went across the room.

"She's a fucking homophobe who'll fail us all!" screamed Harry in mental pain. Draco sobbed on the floor and Hermione also nearly had a severe heart attack.

"They're both Voldemortess Slaves!" screamed Seamus intelligently.

"You fucker Lupin u betrayed us!" screamed Luna infredly!

Den the bathroom door opened. Everyone was shocked and gasped at who entered the room. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Dobby held their wands to their side and growled angrily!

It was Rita and Umbridge, with their lord Voldemortess on a throne that they were carrying.

"Hello Students. I'm your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher!" Voldemortess snorted loudly and everyone nearly fainted. Harry the Slytherin clutched his boyfriends hands.

Their school year was about to be hell...

* * *

 **A/N:** _Voldemortess always have to ruin things doesn't she! Ugh just like some guys do at college omg they're such bitches they get triggered over me stating facts not surprised they r basic fucks._

 _I love Dr Pepper And Curry so much and thx for all the views but I'm begging you to stop with all the hating or else I'll reduce this story length ok I'm planning 100 chapters at LEAST._

 _Heres the question of the day: What chapter did Rita become a professor at Hogwarts? Winner gets a cool prize! :)_

 _Jessica_


	31. Tom Riddle Returns!

**A/N:** _I'm so f***ig upset right now no one ever cares about what I have to say when you I'm at college like omg LGBT is super important and I'm fed up of people pretending that something like Straight Week should be a thing why would we celebrate being something that's been praised since forever not only that but there's no lgbt at all at my school except some gays and omg they are very mean to me :(_

 _Tommy goes with me too :) He's studying medicine lol he's already got it easy he's white and smart lol easy life :D_

 _Add me on snapchat plz :)_

 _Yours cutely, Jessica_

* * *

Voldemortess walked out of the room with a very evil smile along with his gang of cronies. Lupin couldn't even look at his students blue eyes, ashamed that he had bowed down to white culture just for all the privileges and rewards they offered. Harry threw a decorative magic vase right at Lupin's face but he missed and Hermione and Draco were screaming on the floor in complete misery. All the other students were either crying, smoking to relieve stress or angry and throwing stuff around the room.

Then a magic portal spawned in the middle of the room. It was blue and full of energy. Everyone stopped protesting to see what was going on. Air went cold and a huge breeze flew past Harry's simple nose.

Then someone jumped out!

It was...

Voldemortess's younger self! Tom Riddle.

"Harry! I'm here to save you from yourself!" Draco and Hermione gasped flamboyantly. Dobby stopped touching below and looked up (ok we all get horny don't fucking pretend it doesn't happen Harry had sex in the book so fuck off haters!)

Harry's mouth was wide open. Tom was beautiful, fit and sexy. Maybe even more than Draco! He clearly went to The Hogwarts Jim

"Tom Riddle? What's going on!?" Harry pondered insainitvely, scratching the back of his neck. Tom Riddle took of his blazer and he wasn't wearing anything underneath it. In fact all he was wearing was some boxers and a purple wristband.

"Harry! You are the Dark Lord!"

Everyone gasped.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry for the short chapter but I'm busy ok next chapter will definitely be longer thx 4 all de views but not if ur a cyber terrorist OR privileged._

 _i hate attractive people they think that being attractive means they should get stuff it isn't fair I mean I'm not ugly or anything but I would never pay for plastic surgery because I am not fake I'm probs the most real person on the site._

 _Luv u all! :3 70 chapters to go!_


	32. Tom Riddle and Harry Kiss!

**A/N:** _Omg thx so much for de 1000 reviews and so many views I can't believe it I'm like Jk Rowling but a good writer with a strong sense of LGBT handwriting! Btw Fuck you Jacob (u don't know him but he totally snitched on me and Eileen today cuz we were telling off some guys that were harassing my black friend Julia) and HEARTS out to Eileen LUV U BAE :3_

 _My boyfriend Tommy is the best ever he bought me some flowers two days ago and I watered it every day twice in the morning and the nighttime. Also I didn't update a new chapter for long sorry i was afraid of the anti-lgbt hacker that was going on I didn't want him to hack me!_

 _Yours seasonally, Jessica_

* * *

"It can't be!" Dumbledore screamed cheaply, tears falling down his clockwork old face with wrinkles. Hermione and Dobby as well as all the other Slytherins backed away from Harry as Tom Riddle had told them too. Was it true? Was Harry a sexist racist douchebag like Voldemortess was?

"No! It's not true! I'm in the LGBT community! How can I be the Dark Lorde?" cried Harry cryingly, his scar aching in cereal pain. Tom Riddle flexed (some girls, guys and other genders fainted) and walked up to Harry! He caressed Harry's cheeks and leant in! Then...

Tom kissed Harry on de lips! And Harry liked it!

"No I have a boyfriend stahp it!" cried Harry backing away from the absolutely smexy hot boy that was trying to manipulate him! Harry knew that Tom Riddle was secretly evil. He tried to set the basilisk on him in Year 3!

"So what? Friends can fuck!" sexed Tom Riddler with a wink. Harry couldn't deny his advances any longer. He knew Draco was watching but at that moment he didn't care! Harry kisses Tom Riddle on the you-know-what! The class and Lupin gasped!

"Omg look class Harry is a stupid fucking perv!" Lupin said pridefully and boastfully. Some of the guys were turned on by the two-way but Draco began crying and ran out of the room in tears! Hermione's horn got out her wand and shouted a spell!

"Crucify!" And Harry and Tom were immediately blown in separate detections by the wind! Harry snapped out of the spell Tom had put on him and ran out to follow Draco. Tom, Hermione, Dumbledore, Dobby and Snape followed behind quickly. They followed Draco to the Quidditch Pitch where Draco was on the floor crying.

"Potter you hocus locus! Stop ruining my education and fix your crazy relationship!" angered Snape angrily. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Our relationship is just as normal as you straights! Draco plz I didn't mean to kiss Tom on the lips like that. It was cuz of de wind." Harry explained but Draco was having none of it.

"I've decided to NOT forgive you you stupid wanker! I only will forgive you if you defeat me and my team at Quidditch!" Draco screamed informatively and Harry scowled. The rest of Lupin's class (and Lupin himself) ran out to the pitch and saw Draco and Harry angrily staring at each other!

"Fine! Assemble your team and I will as well!" announced Harry and everyone came over in curiousity.

"If you lose Harry then me and Tom will be officially official!" Draco said and Harry gasped. He knew what the consequences were and dammed was he going to lose the love of his life!

"Game On!" they both screamed!

* * *

 **A/N:** _Omg who r u rooting for Harry or Draco to win? lol Tom is a player lol! :)_

 _Next update will be longer so see you guys then! :) :3 :D_


	33. The Quidditch Match Begins

**A/N:** _DONT even think abot insulting me ok cuz im a good person! I can prove it anyway since im writing a fic to proect Unique people everywhere. anyway stry for longg wait but i have a life and im using it to help people also ive been wathing love island omg i luv watching them fall in love they arent in it for fame dont say that! amyway here is the long awaited next chapter thx 4 all the views! fuck off haters cant believe u even watse ur time fighting against my fans!_

 _Jeasica_

* * *

Now it was time for the Quidditch Match! Harry gathered his team and went to the Quidditch football pitch for teh LGBT community. hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, Dobby, Ronilda and Dudders followed behind. they were all wearing badges and cloakes saying "GO HARRY SAVE US FROM DAT RACIST!" cuz Tom Riddle didnt like guys that arent straight cuz he was brought up as a typical homophobic monster.

Tom Riddle walked onto the straight side of the pitch and Harry noticed his team straight away. they were all wearing white tuxedos, white face paint, white shoes and they were all holding out a cross at Harry as if being gay or les or bi or trans was like being a demon! hermione started to cry smartly, her mouth contorting into a sadness feeling! And on Tom's team was DRACO MALOY! Harry screamed in pain and angrily thrusted his wand against Dracos.

"U fucker u join his team after eveything weve been thru? I luved u! we were gay together! Ill kill you u stupid bitch!" and he recieved an applause from the clouds. draco, Dobby and dumbledore wept from his passionate speech from the heart. Draco angrily turned his head away. Tom smirked sexily.

"Hes fallen for me. just like u will!" and Harry almost got a boner but he didnt cuz Tom was a villian who worshiped the dark lord Voldemortess. Tom was very sexy but very evil.

Harry looked at the rest of Tom's Team. Rita was there and she looked eztremely infuriated. She scowled at Hermione and Hermione cried back. The rest of Tom's team was Dorothy Umbride, Captain Fudge, King, Prof Sprout, Lucio Malfoy and Francesca Malfoy.

Harry didnt know his team. the only thing he knew were that they were all an LGBT Member of varying genders. The power of love will always conquer over the power of facism, bullying, sexism and homophobia. Hermione got to the speakers.

"BEGIN THE MATCH FOR DRACO's HEART!" Hermione yelled and everyone got on their brooms. Ronilda winked at Harry and he returned the favour.

Harry had to win. he had to. Because he was gay. A gay that helped and supported everyone. Even straights that opposed him. he believed in evryone.

"Go my hero! Win and get ur bfs heart back from the claws of the Riddle family, known for their striaghtness!" Dumbledore cutely said and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed and Draco looked jealous af. Hermione waves the rainbow flag.

"BEGIN"

* * *

 **a/n:** _Srry 4 cliffhanger next chapter up this week who do u think will win? omg i fucing love u guys thz 4 all de support liv u also luv u Elieen! shes so fucking nice she gave me £50 cuz i said she had nice green hair omg KEEP BELIEVING IN URSELF!_


	34. Draco is Homophobic?

**A/N:** _Omg thx so much 4 all the views im so grateful that I have so many LGBT+ allies sapporting me and viewing me as a beautiful gorgeous individual that will alwyas defend the rights of the victimised and the victims of hopmophobia and transphobia. Sorry about the long wait 4 this chapter ive been busy studying cuz im doing gender studies and my teacher is pissing me off honestly WOMAN DESERVE EQUAL PAY dont argue against me on that!_

 _Thx so MUCH to Eileen babe u r my one and only in this world of death and despair u ROCKKKKKK!_

 _I know this story has changed the lives of many out there so plz stand up for ur rights even i white guy cuz even they deserve the best in the world although I will still not support you over a black woman or a black trans woman sorry i always will be with the LGBT i dont like the priviliged cuz no straight man has had to work hard in his life!_

 _Soon will be Year 7 Voldemortess is returning!_

* * *

As the sound of the gunshot (to signal the match had begin) erupted in the stadium, Harry began flying fast as he can possibly can to get the golden snitches flieing around the stadium! He saw Tom and Draco Malloy flying together they were the beaters on dere team that meant they were trying to beat the balls into Harry's net to get points (PS I know de rules of Quiditch ok dont hate its too complicated so i fixed them JK Rowling thinx shes smart for making over-compliceted game but in reality its just dumB!)

"Harry the golden sniches r over there." cried out Harry's beautiful LGBT teammate Dobby. Dobby was a beautiful black part-elf part-asian (srry 4 lack of asian representation last chapters i fix it now :)) house elf who had been abused by his former master Lucio Mlafoy. He had hit him on the head lots of times with a newspaper cuz he didnt do the chores. Lucio was an extremist KKK racist son of a bitch. Harry thanked his own god that the sexy white haired raven Draco was nothing like his father. Harry flew to the golden snitches but someone blokced his path!

"Hermione watch out!" shouted Hermione lgbtilly and Harry quickly maneurvered his rainbow coloured broom to not crash into the guy.

The guy on the broom was SEVEREs SNAPE!

"Harry listen to me quickly ok. This is all de trick. Draco was never in luv with u. He was always in love with Tom Riddle, the sexy but brooming vampire. I caught them having sex in my classroom during Potions class They were not just kissing ok Tom wanted to plant his evil seed INSIDE Drako!" Snape said cokeilly and Harry's heat broken into two. How could the love of his life Draco trick him like that. Were all those 6 years they spent together a lie? Ronilda, who was wearing a beautiful pink dress with pictures of executions of gay people in the middle east on it since she wanted to make a political statement to Hogwarts, called out to Harry transly.

"Harry get here now Tom wants to kill u!" but it was too late. Tom jumped on Harry's chest and pushed him down, holding his arms so he couldn't escape. Draco smiled evilly, clutching a massive knife in his hand and it was soaking in blood too. Whose blood was it?

"Draco we were so amazing and u did this to me?" exclaimed Harry cryingly, tears pumping into his chest. Draco for a second looked kinda sad, as if he didnt want to hurt harry but then Voldemortess appeared through a portal and behind him was Rita, Umbride, King, Lucio, Arthur Weasley (he was the transphobic stepfather of Ronilda) Dumbledore ran to Harry's aid but Voldemortess used the chain spell and he was in chains!

"CHAINUS!" cried Voldemortess

"Draco walked over. He had a dark mark tattoo on his chest! He was shirtless cuz it was hot btw" said Dumbedore

Harry nodded.

"I get it now. You manipulated me this whole time!" screamed Harry angrily, wanting to kill Draco with his bear hands.

"Prepare the ritual of evil and homophobia and racism and homophobia and transphobia and non-binary-phobia." said Voldemortess with an evil smirk. Draco handed Hermione a massive sword with the words "Democracy" on them.

"Kill him Hermione or we'll kill ur girlfriend Ronilda!" shouted Draco. Dobby burst into tears. Hermione's tears fell onto the blade.

SHe had to do it.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Omg will harmony kill harry? Find out next time! ALso btw fuck any show that only shows straight relationships fed up of it :(  
_

 _Tommy is a fucking clown dont mention him at all also plz give me good reviews or else ur a homophobic fuck! Thx :)_


End file.
